Time Heals Most Wounds
by Kinetically Charmed
Summary: For the rest... there's the new girl in town! Alex Peters has the gift of a healing hand, joining Xaviers institute in an attempt to learn more about said powers. Ahh... but will she learn more about life? Answer: yes. OCand? & Minor Romy.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a Fantastic Fourish/ X-men crossover. I wrote it about two years ago (right before the FF movie came out... what can I say, I was inspired) and it's just been sitting here on my computer, so I figured I'd post a few chapters and see what response it got.**

**So please, let me know. Good, bad, any reviews are more than welcome! (But please... be gentle.) Let me know if it's worth putting the rest of the story up here.**

**Summary: The new girl in town! Alex Peters has the gift of a healing hand, joining Xaviers institute in an attempt to learn more about said powers. Ahh... but will she learn more about life? Answer: yes. OC/?? (What, you think I'm gunna give it away?) Also some minor Romy refrence. (What whould a Fan Fic be without Romy?) I've always loved crossover comics... infact this whole thing was inspired by a simple comment my Father made while watching the first X-men movie. You see... he was convinced that "John" Storm had told off in the first movie, was none other than "John" Storm of the Fantastic Four. We now realize that he's actually Pyro... but the thought was intriguing to say the least. And hence... a story was born. So yes... You'll notice that none other than "Johnny Storm" is a main character in THIS story. (If it's good enough, there's more, and there are more cameo appearances. lol)**

**That being said... I'm terrible at making Fan Fic titles. So I apologize. :)**

**_Time Heals All Wounds_**

1

Rogue trotted down the stairs with Kitty at her side, who was rambling about some movie she saw the night before. Kitty stopped abruptly and furrowed her brow

"Who's that?" Professor Xavier was with a pretty girl with reddish blonde hair, talking to her intently.

Rogue shrugged and continued down the stairs.

"Ah, just the girls I was hoping to see." He spun around when Kitty and Rogue reached the bottom and smiled at them.

"Girls, I would like you to meet the newest member of the Institute; Alexis Peters."  
Kitty extended a hand "Hi Alexis, I'm Kitty and this is Rogue."

"Please, call me Alex." She smiled, shaking Kitty's hand.

"I've already given Alex a complete tour of the mansion; I thought maybe you girls could help her feel more at home."  
Rogue kept her mouth shut, internalizing her objections. This girl looked prissy and not her style. Then again, so did Kitty.

"Sure!" Kitty grinned. "Have you eaten breakfast yet? We're just heading over to the kitchen to eat."

Alex nodded with a smile, playing with the cross necklace that hung around her neck. "Yeah, I ate at the airport. But I'd love to see the kitchen again!"

Kitty and Rogue lead the girl to the kitchen, heading over to the cupboard for a box of cereal.

"Mon Dieu, d'room jus' lit up chères…" Remy grinned, setting his bowl down on the counter.

"Shove it Cajun." Rogue snipped.

He put a partially gloved hand to his heart and mocked a hurt face "Rogue… y'cut Remy."

Rogue rolled her eyes and grabbed the cereal box. He and some of the other Acolytes had been living there for nearly three years now but she still wasn't used to him.

"Remy this is Alexis Peters, Alex… Remy." Kitty said with a smile at the twenty two year old charmer.

Gambit took Alex's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back "You jus' let Remy know if 'dere anythin' y'need."

Alex raised an eyebrow, quite unsure how to take the Cajun and nodded, pulling her hand back.

"Don't mind him," Rogue said with a mouthful of Coca Puffs "He's all talk an' no game."

"Y'never gave Remy a chace t'show you 'game'. Don' want Alexis here t'get d' wrong impression o'Remy…"

Rogue swallowed and shook her head at Alex who shrugged.

"I don't think I got the wrong impression. In fact, understand you perfectly…"

"Oh y'do, do yah?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sure…"Alex looked back at Gambit "you'd pretty much screw anything that moves." A smile lit up her face "'Scuse my language."

Rogue let out a laugh and smacked the counter "Well Cajun, she's got you pegged!" she took another bite of cereal and pointed at Alex with her spoon "Ah like her."

Gambit threw his hands in the air in mock defeat "Gambit out numbered now. Dere's two o'dem." He said to Kitty who laughed.

Alex grinned "I'm sorry… I just couldn't resist."

"So Alex," Kitty smiled in an attempt to change the subject. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

She let out a deep breath "Okay… well… I'm 19. Just finished high school, I have no idea what to go to school for now and I don't really want to think about it." She smiled "I was born and raised in Canada – and before you ask, no I've never seen a Mountie or an Eskimo- Uhm… I have a younger sister Lily and a foster sister Kerri."

"What about y'powers chère?"

Alex licked her lower lip "Well… I can… heal people. Ummm… it's hard to explain… if someone is hurt, I touch them and give them my… energy. I pass out and they get off Scott free." She shrugged.

"Wow." Kitty shook her head "How did you like, find out you were a mutant?"

Alex pressed her lips together and looked at her hands. "I just sort of… found out." She shrugged.

"Do you have a code name?" Kitty asked. "I'm Shadowcat. Remy here's Gambit." She shrugged.

"Well, my mom used to call me Eve. She said I was the giver of life… it's not as cool as Rogue, but _someone_ got that one first."

Rogue smiled "So then… Alex it is."

They all laughed. Some people just weren't cut out for code names.

---

She'd been there a week now and Alex was still meeting people and trying to learn names. She sat in the rec. room watching Rogue play pool with Logan and Kurt.

_Wolverine and… Nightcrawler._ She thought to herself, trying very hard to memorize everyone's name and 'code' name. Logan seemed pretty gruff, but when it came out that she was a fellow Canuck, he softened up a bit.

It was the first official day of summer vacation and pretty much everyone else had gone off to celebrate.

Gambit strolled into the room with two other guys behind him and Kitty rolled her eyes. "Ugh." She groaned

"Bonjour belle femmes." Gambit winked at Alex and hopped over the back of the couch to sit beside her. "Comme ca va?"

Alex shrugged "Ca va bien. Merci."

Gambit laughed "Remy ain' used t'anyone knowin' French."

"That's about the extent of what I remember from school." She said with a smile, wincing slightly as he put his arm around her.

"Relax chère… Remy don' bite."

Alex bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Look Remy," She moved his arm off of her "I don't flirt."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Remy jus' bein' friendly."

Alex let out a laugh "You're just extra friendly to the ladies, right?"

He smiled, putting his arm back around her "Oui."

The other two guys came over. One sat on the coffee table and the other beside Kitty, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Kitty scrunched up her nose and pushed his arm away "Alex, this is St. John and that's Johnny Storm. Pyro and Torch."

"Don't worry 'bout mixin' us up, just call me Pyro, Sheila." Pyro winked.  
Alex smiled and shook Johnny's hand.

"Call me John, Johnny, Storm…"

"Jus' don' call him late fo'supper." Gambit smiled.

"Is this guy bothering you? I can take care of him for you." Johnny sat up straight, sticking his chest out slightly.

Her smile widened and she shook her head "Thanks, but I have a feeling he's pretty harmless."

Rogue came up behind them, giving Gambit a good flick on the ear.

"C'mon girls, ah ain't wastin' one day o'mah summer hangin' round with these jerks."

Kitty and Alex got up and headed to the door. Alex turned around with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you two." She said politely before following Rogue out the door.

"Nu uh… there's no freakin' way you're sending me to some mutant camp."

"It's not a camp, it's an institute, and it's in a mansion." The blonde woman crossed her arms "I'm sorry Kerri, but your only other option is re-hab. I honestly think these people can help.

The girl pursed her lips and narrowed her deep brown eyes. She raised her chin and looked away "Fine. If you leave me no other option, then fine."

The woman smiled and gave her a hug "Thank you." She whispered.

---

Kitty and Alex lay out in the sun; the slight smell of chlorine mixed with the scent of freshly cut grass hung in the warm air. It was week number four for her at the institute.

Alex let out a sigh "Now _this,_ my friends, is the life."

Rogue sipped her lemon aid as she closed her book, looking at the two girls next to her from over her sunglasses.

"Just wait 'till things get back t'normal. Y'ain't had t'do any of the Sim programs yet."

Alex sat up, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at Rogue "Sim programs?"

"Yeah. Remember the danger room Professor X showed you?"

"Oh… right. Fighting." Alex lay back down, closing her eyes. "I'd rather not think of that right now. Seems like work."

Rogue smiled and nodded "Y'right. Let's just enjoy the silence."

Kitty nodded in silent agreement as she sat up. She jerked her head to one side and rolled her eyes "Looks like you spoke too soon."

Jubilee ran in and did a cannonball into the deep end with a squeal.

"Yeah." Rogue pushed her sunglasses back up and sat back.

"Don' be runnin' like dat." Gambit scolded the mockery very evident in his voice. "It ain't safe y'know."

"Well it's not." Scott piped in.

"Lighten up, would ya mate?" Pyro shook his head. Alex opened one eye, noting all the people that had just arrived. It seemed like everyone had decided to go swimming all at once. One very fit looking blonde guy caught her attention; possibly because of the fact that he had wings, but more likely the fact that he was gorgeous. He turned, flashing a big smile at the same time she noticed she was staring. He made his way over to the three girls, stopping at the end of Alex chair and extending a hand. Alex shook it gently.

"You're new aren't you? I'm Warren, they call me Archangel."

Alex grinned and nodded.

"Do you have a name?"

Her grin widened as she suppressed a girlish giggle, her face turning a light shade of pink. "Yes. Alexis."

"Alexis." He leaned in a little closer and winked "That's a very pretty name."

This time she uttered a slight giggle.

"Zat vas a pathetic cannon ball!" Alex's attention turned to the fur ball in swimming trunks. Kurt shook his head before jumping in the pool with ease and creating a giant splash. When she turned back, Warren offered the girls a wave. "Ladies." He nodded as he headed back inside.

Kitty smiled "You are so smittin'." She shook her head.

"Nu uh!" Alex pretended to pout "But I must admit… he is easy on the eyes…"

Gambit plopped down at the end of Rogue's sun chair with a smile.

She frowned and rolled her eyes "What."

"Not'in… jus' didn' realize y'could go out in d'sun."

Rogue smacked him with her book "Ah ain't a vampire, dumb ass."

"Never know." He put his hand on her covered leg and winked.

"Y'treddin' on dangerous ground Cajun."

"Worth every step chère."

Rogue scoffed and stood up, grabbing her book and moving to the other side of the pool.

Alex laughed with a snort. "You really are persistent aren't you?" she pulled her Sponge Bob towel up, draping it over her, suddenly feeling very self conscious wearing a bikini with so many people around.

"Don' cover up belle, y'got d'body, show it off." Gambit smiled as he swung his legs up onto the chair and laid back.

"I don't want to." She closed her eyes "I'm not a 'flaunt it if y'got it' kind of girl. I'm a… 'one of the guys' kinda girl."

Remy shrugged "Suit y'self chère, but y'don' look like one o'd'boys."

Johnny stopped at their chairs, dripping wet.

"Damn. I think I got chlorine in my eyes. Can I use your towel?"

Remy snatched Alex's towel and handed it to him.

"Here Storm, she don' need dis." He said with a smirk.

Johnny wiped his eyes and smiled at her, giving her a wink "Thanks."

"No problem." She muttered, flipping onto her stomach and turning her head away from the two. "Time to turn over anyways."

She certainly wasn't used to this kind of attention back home.

"My my my…" Gambit said with a smile "What's dis?"

"Geeze guys. Just leave the girl alone!" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Looks like d'new girl's got a tattoo." He finished, sitting up.

Johnny sat down at Gambit's feet and shook his head as Kitty shot up in her seat and ripped her sunglasses off.

"Oh my god no way!" She gasped with a smile "Where!"

"Right here." Johnny pointed, about to gently tug back the piece of fabric to reveal the whole thing before she smacked his hand away. It was located on the right side of her lower… lower back.

"Now _that_ is hot."

She spun around and snatched her towel back from Johnny.

Alex stuck her tongue out, wrapping Sponge Bob around her before she stood up.

She slipped her flip flops on and turned to leave, stepping out of the way of Jubilee who giggled and ran from Pyro.

There was a squeal and a splash behind her. Then silence.

Sickening, dead silence.

"Jubes?" Gambit stood, looking over the edge of the pool.

"What happened?" Kitty gasped.

"Ahh… she's just kiddin' with ol' Pyro…" Pyro said, hope very evident in his voice.

Alex stopped and looked over her shoulder in time to see Gambit dive in, bringing Jubilee's limp body to the surface. Her head was bleeding.

Scott helped him put her body down on the concrete carefully, opening her eyes to inspect them.

"I can't tell if she has a concussion… this isn't good."

He put his ear to her mouth "She's breathing… but she's not conscious. Jean, contact Dr. McCoy… she's losing a lot of blood. Gambit, can you carry her?"

"Wait. Don't move her." Alex moved over to Jubilee, putting her hand on the girls' forehead, brushing the damp strands of hair away, being careful not to touch her wound.

Her energy slowly drained from her and before she knew it Jubilee's eyes popped open and she gasped for breath.

The crowd sat in stunned silence.

"What happened?" Jubilee asked feeling her head. Her wound had almost completely healed. Alex closed her eyes, slumping backwards. Johnny caught her before she could hit the ground, struggling to hold her in the awkward position.

"It's okay… she told me about this." Kitty held up a hand "It's her power."

"Maybe you should take her t'Hank… just incase." Rogue said warily. Scott nodded at Johnny who picked her up and headed for the medical wing; the entire entourage following behind him.

* * *

**So Good? Bad? Please let me know if I should bother continuing with this story. **

**Thanks! **

**-The Artist Formerly Known as Rogue3o3 (wink)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, well here's a bit more. Again... please let me know if you like or dislike this story... I don't wanna waste my time if everyone hates it. :)**

**Thanks!**

2

Alex opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, moaning glumly. She felt like an idiot. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and shook her head. She'd only been out a few hours, and whoever had moved her, had tucked her into bed, her Sponge Bob towel still snuggly wrapped around her.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. She knew she shouldn't feel embarrassed; not many of the mutants here had full control of their powers, which was why they were here in the first place.

_Don't let Kerri get you down Alex._ She thought to herself, shaking the absent girls words from her head before they even entered. It had taken her a good year to even start getting over the 'accident'. Alex stood up and moved over to her closet, changing into a red hoodie with the word Canada written down one side of the front, and a pair of jeans, brushing her layered hair quickly. She thanked God that her mother had let her take her stereo system with her and also thanked him she didn't share a room with anyone as she put a CD in and turned it up; loud, but not loud enough to really be a nuisance.

It was a habit she'd attained over the years, cranking the volume on some loud song when she was feeling crumby. Today, her choice was –one of her favorites for such an occasion- Welcome to the Jungle. Axl Rose always had this way of making her feel better.

She closed her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed. When he began to belt the lyrics she sang with him before flopping back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Guns N' Roses?" The voice came from her door.

She shot up and blushed slightly, turning the music down with the remote.

"Don't get me wrong, it's a good choice, but I just didn't peg you as a G n'R kinda girl." He shrugged with a smile, shoving his hands into his pockets as he leaned against the door jamb.

She smirked "Most people don't."

"I didn't mean to barge in like that, but I knocked and you weren't answering…"  
He narrowed his eyes slightly "How y'feelin'?"

"Oh I'm fine." She waved her hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. "A little embarrassed but I'm fine." She admitted before furrowing her brow "Not to sound pessimistic or anything, but why do you care?"

"Remy, Pyro and I drew straws to see who'd come check on you." He shrugged with a smile "I lost."

She let out a laugh and shook her head "Nice. Well, I'm wonderful."

"But you're embarrassed?"

"Uh… yeah." She said very matter-of-factly, as if he should understand. "Of course I am. Have _you_ ever passed out in public?"

He shook his head "Can't say I have."

Alex bit her lip "Is Jubilee okay?"

"She's wonderful." He winked, subtly mocking her.

Kitty pushed past Johnny and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good! You're up!"

Alex smiled politely and nodded.

"When Johnny took you to Dr. McCoy, he just said you'd fallen asleep and I was like, 'uhm, hello?!'…"

She looked at Johnny in the doorway who was flirtatiously smiling at Rogue.

"Yeah, it's… it's kind of embarrassing. When I use my powers, I lose all my energy and… fall asleep."

Rogue, who stood beside Johnny –trying to ignore him- shook her head "Ain't no reason t'be ashamed. Y'coulda saved Jubilee's life."

"I guess." Alex muttered. She knew they were right.

---

Kerri looked at the bald man in the wheelchair while he spoke to her. He seemed nice enough, but she just flat out didn't want to be there. On the other hand, considering the alternative, this would be the happiest place on earth.

"This is Jean Ms. Almada. She'll show you to your room."

The perky red head smiled at her and began leading her up the stairs.

"So what are your powers Kerri?"

The raven haired beauty grinned "I'm semi… empathic." She chose her words carefully, not caring much to explain fully what her powers were… and how she'd used them."

"Oh! Well, we have another… semi-empathic here. Gambit. He'll like you alright…" Jean trailed off; noting the young woman's low cut, skin tight top and strategically torn jeans.

"What's your other power?"

Kerri pursed her lips "I don't really know what to call it yet. Let's just put it this way… I'm a lover, not a fighter."

She smiled at Jean who seemed satisfied with that answer and smiled back.

"Well, I'm a telepath with some telekinetic ability. Basically, I read minds and make things move."

As they neared the room Kerri furrowed her brow _You've got to be kidding me…_

The sound of Guns N' Roses played in the background.

Two people stood in the open doorway.

"This is your room Kerri…" She tapped Johnny on the shoulder and smiled "'S'cuse me."

Johnny stepped aside, jaw dropping when he saw her.

"And this is your roommate."

Alex stared at her "Kerri?"

---

Kerri unpacked her things with Alex sitting on her bed silently watching.

"You're really making me nervous just sitting there staring at me."

"Sorry… I just… can't…" She shook her head and stood up "Did mom send you here?"

"Yes, _your_ mother sent me here. Turns out my choice of career wasn't exactly… shall we say… legal."

Alex grimaced and looked down to hide her face from Kerri.

Kerri raised an eyebrow and looked at the stereo "Still trying to be something your obviously not?"

Alex bit her lip, trying to ignore Kerri's punching comments. _She's just trying to push your buttons._ She reassured herself.

"Look, do you want me to show you around or not?" Alex crossed her arms.

Kerri huffed and put her things down, moving over to the mirror to fix her makeup. She had stunning features that were accentuated by all her makeup.

"Let's go…" She waved her hand towards the door, making Alex go first.

---

After her tour, Alex brought Kerri to the Rec. Room. This would be her least favorite part; Introducing her to everyone.

All heads turned when the two girls entered, the more outgoing of the two grinning from ear to ear.

"Everyone, this is my sister Kerri, Kerri… Remy, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Bobby, Jubilee, Pyro, Johnny, Rogue, and Kitty." She said unenthusiastically.

Gambit was at her side in the blink of an eye. "Mon Dieu. When Johnny said d'new member was gorgeous, Remy didn' t'ink dat'd be an understatement."

Kerri's eyes grew seductive and she raised an eyebrow "Hmmm you must be Gambit."

"D'pleasure… is all mine chère." He took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Give it a rest Remy." Alex rolled her eyes. She hated feeling jealous, but denying it would be a lie. For the first time in her life _she_ had been getting attention from the opposite sex. And although she didn't know how to respond to it, it felt nice to be noticed. Now that Kerri was back in the picture, Alex went back to being 'just one of the guys'. But it was for the best right? Why mess with the status quo?

Alex moved over to the couch and flopped down next to Rogue.

"Ah don't like her." She muttered, glaring at her from over her shoulder. "Somethin' about her makes me wanna… throw somethin' at her."

"It wouldn't happen to be the fact that Remy's like, drooling over her, would it?" Kitty whispered with a smile.

"No!" Rogue growled. She gave him one last look before grabbing a coaster off the table and chucking it at his head.

If it weren't for his reflexes, she would have hit him.

"Put yer eyes back in y'sockets Cajun. Y'look like a fool." She spat.

"Don' be jealous chère. Dere's enough Remy t'go 'round."

Kerri looked unfazed, as if that sort of thing happened all the time around her.

Finally, she made her way over to the couch, sitting next to Alex.

"So Kerri, what's y'power?" Pyro asked, playing with a lighter as his eyes bore into her.  
Alex looked at her silently. As much as the two didn't get along, they'd been friends once and Alex respected that. If Kerri didn't want to tell, her lips were sealed.

"Well uh…" She smiled lightly before biting her lip. She was at a loss for words, which was defiantly very un-Kerri. She mussed her dark hair before turning to Alex, trying to read her.

"Do you want me to tell?"

Kerri pursed her lips and nodded. Alex had a way with words… she knew she'd make her sound good.

"Well, Kerri has… a rather unique ability. She can… um…" She let out a breath "She has the ability to influence men's thoughts… manipulate emotions and cause them to _think_ they feel certain ways."  
Kitty furrowed her brow. "Oh… okay… so like… she plays with their heads."

"Yeah." Alex nodded, looking at Kerri to make sure she was doing alright. Kerri smiled lightly.

"Well, that certainly could come in handy… and it only works on guys?" Kitty looked at Kerri.

"Yeup. Something about the X chromosome… I don't know. She's the brains…" She jerked her thumb at Alex. "I'm the brawn."

"Let's make lots of money." Alex smiled at Kerri as she quoted a line from an old 'Pet Shop Boys' song.

"You certainly are…" Gambit smirked, raising an eyebrow at Kerri.

"But don't worry. It doesn't affect men unless their 'willing' to let it. In other words, they have a subconscious choice whether or not they listen to her." Alex finished, ignoring Gambit's comment.

"So if she tricks a man into sleeping with her… it's subconsciously partly his fault?" Rogue raised an eyebrow and Alex nodded reluctantly.

"Exactly."

"Do you have a nickname?" Kurt asked.

"They call me Vixen." She smiled seductively.

"Vixen?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I know… circa 1983… but I like the 80's." Alex rolled her eyes.

"You thought of it?" Johnny smiled.

"It's a nickname. You can't think of your own nickname… that's just pathetic."

He smiled "Every rose has its thorn."  
Kerri's eyes brightened "That's why I got this tattoo." She pulled her off the shoulder top down a bit at the back on the right, showing off her rose.

Alex smiled "Remember when we got them? You flirted with the tattoo guy and convinced him that we weren't underage…"

Kerri laughed "We were what… 14?"

"She dared me I wouldn't get one…"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it… your dad hit the roof!"

Kerri looked at Alex "I can only imagine what J.J thought when you showed him… with where it is and all…"

She'd crossed the line. Alex's head snapped up and she glared at her. "Stop."

Kerri gave everyone a half grin "You know…" She winked.

Alex jumped up and stormed out of the room.

Kerri shrugged "Touchy."

* * *

**You know the drill... and for those of you who don't... the drill is "review". Thanks!**

**Oh, and fyi, I realize that technically, Gambit doesn't have the "empathy"... but I figured for this story, he would. Kay? **

**ps review:)**

**The Artist Formerly Known As Rogue 303. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys an' dolls! Haven't had too many reviews, but no news is good news right?**

**...Right?!**

**Anyways. Here's some more. **

* * *

3

It was Alex's turn to do the dishes after dinner. She didn't mind at all, it meant she had some alone time. Time to think.

Kerri had been there for a week, and just when things would start to look up for the two of them, she'd say something cruel again.

On second thought maybe it wasn't a good idea to think.

"You want some help?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled politely at Johnny.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were fine, I asked if you wanted help." He stepped beside her grabbing the towel and drying the pans that couldn't fit into the rumbling dishwasher.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." He put the pan away before grabbing another one.

She gave him a weird look "Me?"

"No, I'm talking to the pan."

"Ha ha…" She laughed sarcastically "I meant, why me?"

He shrugged "Why not. You've been here for over a month now and I barely know anything about you."

She put a sudsy hand on her hip "I'm not letting you see the tattoo."

He laughed, lifting his hands up "I wasn't going to ask!"

"Alright… about myself." She nodded, going back to the dishes "My favorite color is blue. I like old music… 70's 80's early 90's... I often use quotes from old songs instead of making up my own because… well… it's just easier." She smiled.

"Do you like piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain?" Johnny asked.

She laughed "No actually, I don't drink alcohol, but that was a good quote."

"Wait… wait… okay." He held up a hand. "You're from Canada right?"

She nodded.

"The land of beer?"

She smiled "Yeah I guess."

"Where the drinking age is 19? Which… you are?"

"Yeah."

"And you _don't_ drink."

She laughed out loud "Nope. Don't like the taste."

"Have you ever been to a club?!" He stared at her.

"I love the night life! I like to boogie." She shrugged with a smile.

He laughed "Good one."

"Thanks." She handed him a freshly cleaned plate and began scrubbing another one.

"You're weird." He chuckled and shook his head.

She grinned "I know."

---

The room was bustling with activity. Pyro made a goofy looking frog with fire that Johnny provided and laughed hysterically as hit hopped about, singeing the carpet to Bobby's amusement.

Kurt and Kitty attempted building a house of cards until Pyro's frog hopped onto the coffee table, setting the cards a blaze. Rogue watched in amusement as Scott scolded Pyro firmly, trying to educate him on fire safety. Johnny gave Pyro a solid punch when Scott turned to leave, angry that he'd gotten him in trouble. Even if it was just Scott.

Alex sat huddled in the corner of the rec room, doodling in her sketchbook.

"You're very talented." Warren's smooth voice drifted over her shoulder. She quickly hugged the book close to her chest and smiled. "…thanks."

"By the way, I heard what you did for Jubilee at the pool. Very impressive. Keep that up and you'll be a member of the X-men in no time."

She nodded with a grin.

He sat on the arm of the couch behind him, his wings tucked in tightly behind him.

Alex tilted her head and let the book on her lap fall a little. "So they're really real?"

He nodded "As far as I know." He smiled.

"Can I…?" She sat up a little. He knew what she was asking. He probably got asked this question a million times a day.

"Sure."

She reached out and gently ran her hand down the soft white feathers a smile slowly creeping across her lips. "Wow…" Before she uttered another word, Kerri walked in the room, silently demanding everyone's attention with her unspoken presence.

She watched Alex silently from the doorway, immediately picking up Alex's emotions through the crowd. Alex liked the Angel. With an evil smirk, Kerri drifted over to the two, shooting her a biting look.

"Ally, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Alex snapped her hand back and furrowed her brow " Warren, this is my foster sister Kerri. Kerri… Warren."

She gave him a heart stopping smile as she gently held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Alex lifted her chin slightly as she stood up and scooted towards the door before she could watch Kerri take over. She felt sick to her stomach.

After a while, Kerri breezed through their bedroom door with a grin.

"He's cute. I can see why you like him." She grinned.

Alex shook her head and looked out the window, choosing to ignore her rude comment.

"Come on Alex. You didn't really think you could get away with it… did you? No one will pay attention to you with me around. You do realize that right?" Kerri flicked her hair over her bare shoulder and smiled "You'll just have to accept that."

Alex narrowed her eyes, snapping her head around to stare at her. "You know Kerri, you make it impossible to love you."

"You know what Alex, I've had a lot of men that would very much disagree with you." Came her cold retort.

Alex pursed her lips. "Yes. I believe that. Let's venture there shall we? Now by men… you do mean… married men…"

Kerri leaned in close "At least I never killed any of them."

"And well, I'm sure it's hard to resist telling the woman giving you a lap dance that you love her... especially with your… gifts." Alex continued, ignoring her.

Kerri ground her teeth, clenching her hands into fists. "It's funny that you mention gifts Alex. Let's venture _there _shall we?" She raised her eyebrows with a smug smile. "You come here to get help with your pathetic powers. What in God's name is the point? It's too late for you to serve any good. You had your chance Alexis. You blew it."

Alex stared at her, unsure of what to do.

"He was right there. _Right there!_" Kerri clenched her teeth "And you just let him die. You're not the goody two shoes you pretend to be. You're selfish." She shook her head "You're a murderer. And I'll never… ever forgive you."

Alex gritted her teeth. "Get out."

* * *

**Oooo... s'gettin' gooooooood. **

**hah. Anyways... R&R!**

**Kinetically Yours,  
--- Charmed. ;) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Kitty and Rogue sat on Alex's bed. Kerri had just finished moving her things out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't feel bad Ally, you like, totally did nothing wrong." Kitty tried to comfort her.

Alex smiled "I know. It's nothing."

"Hey, we're goin' out t'night. Why don't y'come with us? Have a little fun?" Rogue asked.

"Nah… I don't really feel like doin' anything." She furrowed her brow. "You know. I've been thinking Rogue…" this was her attempt at changing the subject.

"What?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. So if you touch people and suck their life… and I touch people and give them mine… what would happen if I touched you?"

Rogue laughed "I don't know… I'd suck yer life faster?"

Alex smiled "No, I mean afterwards… when you had my powers?"

Rogue stared at Alex for a minuet before looking at Kitty.

She hadn't had any problems with the psychies in her head for years, and it's not like Alex had any bad habits she'd take on.

"What have you got to lose?" Alex added.

"But what about you? Doesn't it like, knock you out?" Kitty asked.

Alex shrugged "What does it matter. It's not like I'd be doing anything anyways. It's already 7:00." She smiled.

Rogue looked back at Alex "Why would you do this?"

"Why not? If it'll help you out…"

Rogue hesitated before nodded "Okay. But no one can know… Professor Xavier would have a fit."

Alex nodded as Rogue pulled her glove off. She touched Alex's hand and absorbed her.

---

Alex sat in the kitchen, wearing her pjs – a grey tank top with a monkey in the middle and the words 'hangin out' written underneath, and black sweatpants with monkey written on the bum.- her hair pulled back in a messy bun. The clock on the microwave read 1:00. Thankfully, the house was silent as she munched on some leftover pizza. Right now, everyone was still out partying.

Logan stepped in the kitchen and gruffly cleared his throat. "You alright kid?"

He took a seat beside her and grabbed a piece of pizza from the cold pizza box.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She nodded.

"How come yer not out with everyone else?"

"I didn't feel like it. Not with Kerri there."

Logan nodded "Don't let her bring y'down kid."

"I know."

He looked back at the doorway and furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" Alex whispered.

"Trouble." He grunted, standing up and heading to the lobby.

Alex put her pizza down and followed him.

She let out a laugh when she saw her new friends stumbling in the door, trying not to make too much noise.

"Do you need to be so loud?" Logan growled.

"Aw, lighten up Wolvie." Rogue winked "We're just havin' fun."

Gambit put an arm around Kitty and one around Rogue "Don' worry mon ami. Kitty 'ere was d'designated driver."

Rogue snickered and pushed his arm off as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's a good thing you didn't go kid." He muttered to Alex before turning and heading back to the kitchen.

Johnny and Pyro noisily closed the doors and Kitty shushed them with a laugh.

"You guys are like, gunna wake everyone up!"

Rogue's eyes brightened "Oh! Ah almost forgot!" she looked at Alex "Look what ah can do!"

She grabbed Gambit and planted a big kiss on his lips before turning back to Alex "An' ah didn't kill 'im!"

Alex laughed, finding the shocked look on Gambit's face very amusing. "Good for you."

"Mon dieu chère, did y'jus kiss Remy?"

"Cool it Cajun, Ah was usin' you as an example." She said firmly with a smirk.

"Y'should use Remy as an example more often…" He ran his hand down her back and she laughed, informing him that she was ticklish.

Kitty rolled her eyes and made the 'gag me' motion.

Johnny leaned on Alex and winked at her. "Mmmm… you look good…"

Alex brushed him off slightly, wincing at the smell of the alcohol on his breath "Okay…" She laughed awkwardly "Don't be creepy."

"Relax baby…" he kissed her neck.

"Go to bed Johnny." Alex quickly handed him over to Gambit who, for some reason, didn't seem too affected by any alcohol.

Kitty helped Rogue and followed Alex up to her room – which happened to be closer than their own- dropping Rogue on the extra bed and crashing beside her.

Alex climbed into her bed and shut the lamp out, noticing that the two girls were already asleep. "Nighty night."

---

The next morning, Rogue's groaning woke Alex up. "Ah feel like there's a Mack truck on mah head…"

Alex sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Well I should think so. You were pretty… happy… last night." She smiled at Kitty who sat up.

"And friendly…" Kitty she was already showered and changed.

"Friendly? Whaddya mean?"

"Well, you jumped at the opportunity to show Alex how well her idea worked."

"Oh. Right." She nodded "Thanks by the way. Ah'll be able t'touch people fer like a week now!" she smiled, rubbing her head.

Alex and Kitty giggled. She obviously didn't remember.

Alex quickly got ready while Kitty helped Rogue back to their room.

She was sitting in the dining room when Rogue stumbled in, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Kitty sat down beside Alex and smiled. "This oughtta be good."

Gambit stepped in with a cocky smile "Bonjour chère!"

"Shove it Cajun." She mumbled taking a sip of coffee and wincing at any noise louder then a whisper.

"Ah Remy's p'tiet chère don' remember?" He ran his bare fingers along her cheek.

She stared at him; her eyes looked like two green saucers "What?"

"Y'used Remy as an… example." He leaned in, much too close for comfort.

"What?!" Rogue pushed him back looking at Alex and Kitty who were doubled over laughing.

"What'd ah do?!" she demanded.

"Nothin' chère." Alex imitated Remy's accent, causing Kitty to laugh harder. Rogue smirked "You're playin' with me right? Ah didn't do anything. Did ah?"

"Hey hot lips!" Pyro smacked Rogue on the back as he passed, Johnny laughed, taking his seat.

"What?" She hissed at him, wiping the smile off his face. She spun around and pushed Gambit out of the way. He followed her out.

"What about you two?" Alex took a sip of orange juice and smiled at them "You seemed pretty messed last night."

"Nah… I hold my liquor well." Pyro smiled with a nod "Right Storm?"

Johnny nodded "Yeah, right… after a bottle of Advil and an hour over the toilet bowl…"

He didn't make eye contact with Alex. Obviously, he remembered last night loud and clear.

"Hmmm…" She kicked him under the table and winked when he finally looked up at her. "You look good…"

His face went red and he ran a hand through his blonde hair "Yeah… sorry about that…"

Pyro grinned "Must've thought she was the blonde from the bar… that Sheila was all over you…"

He raised an eyebrow and laughed "Like white on rice…"

Kitty laughed and shook her head "I love being the designated driver. I'm the only one that doesn't look embarrassed the next day."

Alex laughed and stood to leave. She stopped, noticing Kerri stood in the doorway, glaring at her.

Kerri looked away from Alex and a wide smile grew on her lips as she moved over to her new gal pal Emma Frost. The two girls were like two peas in a pod.

_Oh well,_ _at least she's making friends. _She thought to herself, leaving before Kerri could say anything to her.

* * *

**Hey! Charmed here... cause... who else would it be? hah. Anyways. Thanks for the super cool reviews. I really appreciate them:)**

**Here's some more for your reading... enjoyment... or... whatever. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Johnny knocked on the door before poking his head in with a smile.

"Now what is the point of knocking if you're going to come in anyways?" Alex put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Just wanted to see if I could get a peek at that tattoo…"

She rolled her eyes "Anyways. What do you want?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I um… wanted to say that I really am sorry for last night."

She smiled "Johnny. I really don't care. You were drunk. Everyone says stupid things they don't mean when they're drunk."

"Yeah, I guess." He nodded. "And Kitty asked me to convince you to come out with us tonight."

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "I don't know… I'd feel weird…"

"Ah come on… please?" He pouted.

After a sigh she nodded. "Alright."

---

Kitty smiled as she sifted through her closet. "Because the colleges just finished exams they used to do a toga party… but the police busted some guys a few years back for indecent exposure… so now it's just a really big party." She shrugged "It's so much fun."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah just thank God you're here now… she always used t'make me dress up t'match her… now it's your turn."

"Dress up to match…?" Alex furrowed her brow.

"Yeah! We have to look totally cute." Kitty giggled.

Alex's eyebrows perked up "Right."

"And… if y'hot enough… y'get free shots." Rogue smiled.

"And who judges how hot you are?" Alex rolled her eyes.

Kitty grinned "Bartenders… guys…"

"Wow. One giant step backwards for Women's Liberation…" Alex pressed her lips together and shrugged "Alright… so what am I wearing?"

Kitty pulled together an outfit for Alex that was bound to get her some free shots. Rogue was just grateful that she got to pick out her own for once.

---

Alex sat at the bar resting her freshly curled head full of hair in her hands. This was a mistake. Kitty giggled as she flopped down beside her, draping her arm over her shoulders. "Havin' fun?"

"Yeah. Woo." Alex shook her head with a sarcastic smile.

Kitty smiled, passing Rogue a shot. "Free shots!"

The two girls sucked back their shots and floated back over to the dance floor. Alex watched Rogue with a small smile. She'd never seen the girl smile so much.

Her eyes drifted towards the corner of the dance floor where a large pair of wings caught her eye. The blood drained from her face. Sure enough a scantily clad Kerri danced next to her 'Angel'. She shook her head before dropping her head down on the bar.

"Looks like someone needs a drink." The bartender said with a sympathetic smile as he poured her a shot. "Try it… it'll take the bite off."

_And they wonder how people become alcoholics…_ Alex nodded politely and slid the small glass towards her before sucking it back. It burned as it went down, leaving a warm feeling in her chest.

"Ugh." She shook her head. "That's awful."

Letting out a deep breath, she could hear Kerri giggling from over the loud music. She could just see her, turning everyone at Xavier's mansion against her.

"I'll have another one." She said, sliding the shot glass back towards the bartender.

He filled it up, watching her inhale the next one. It was easier the second time.

"Well well… look at you." Johnny sat down next to Alex with an approving grin. "Getting relaxed?"

Alex gave him a once over before smacking her hand down, silently demanding another shot and throwing it back.

"I feel like Shirley Temple." She muttered to him, staring at the bar blankly.

"It's cute. Did Kitty do it for you?" He asked.

She gave him a look that silently told him it was a stupid question.

"Are you having fun?" She asked with a frown.

He grinned and nodded "Yeah. Oh yeah." he looked over his shoulder at a red head in a small green dress.

She offered him a flirty wave.

Alex groaned.

"So Curly, where's Moe and Larry?"

Alex jerked her head towards the dance floor. Johnny turned to watch Kitty dancing with some guy and Rogue finally letting loose with a certain red eyed Cajun.

"That girl's gunna regret that tomorrow…" He chuckled. "Gambit will never let her live it down."

Alex uttered a small laugh. "Yeah."

"Kerri?"

"Yeah."

Johnny's eyes scanned the dance floor. "Ahhh… with angel boy. You got a thing for him don't you?"

Alex stuck her tongue out before sucking back another shot and slamming it back down on the bar.

"Cheer up." He smacked her back. "Plenty of fish in the sea."

"If Kerri would reel in…" She muttered.

Pyro slung his arm around Alex. "A big salmon right 'ere."

"I think I'm gunna throw up." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Y'got anything stronger then this turpentine…?"

The bartender offered her a thin smile. "You look like you could use a beer. On the house."

"Oh…" She smiled sarcastically. "I look so bad I'm getting sympathy drinks…"

"Hey… free is free." Pyro shrugged taking a gulp of Alex's free beer.

"Thank you." She nodded at the bartender, watching as a brunette picked up on Pyro's radar.

He put the beer down on the bar and followed her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Y'know… I think I might just go home…" She shook her head "I should never have let you talk me into coming."

Johnny swallowed a shot of vodka and shook his head "It's not exactly like I had to twist your arm. Just relax a little… loosen up!"

Alex grimaced after taking a swig of beer. "I guess."

Johnny leaned back on the bar giving his green dress girl a smile.

"Mmmm… she does not know what she's got herself into…"

Alex laughed with a snort. "Y'gunna give it to her?"

He shrugged "Probably." Johnny grinned and looked her through the corner of his eye. "You know…"

Alex laughed again "You're a man whore!" She was beginning to feel much better. The alcohol was defiantly kicking in.

"Say what you will… but it doesn't take a french accent and red eyes t'charm a woman…"

She nodded "Hmmm… so what does it take?" she asked, moving a little closer, a mock look of interest on her face.

"You want a… demonstration?" Johnny raised an eyebrow, inching closer.

The smile fell from her face quickly; her eyes darting around as if something spooked her.

"Hey… I was just joking." Johnny shook his head "Are you okay?"

"This song…"

Johnny had heard it before, but now he really listened. It was Axl Rose's version.

"You were young and your heart… was an open book. You used to say live and let live. But if this ever changing world, in which we live in, makes you give in and cry…

Say live and let die."

Alex turned her head, looking at Kerri from across the dance floor. She was standing next to the DJ, smirking at her.

"What about it?" Johnny looked from Alex, following her gaze to Kerri. She pressed her lips together, shaking her head bitterly.

"What does it matter to ya? When you got a job t'do y'got to do it well… y'got to give the other fella hell…"

Alex frowned and stood up.

"Alex! What?!" Johnny shook his head "You love Guns N' Roses… What's your problem?"

She turned to him. "I have to go…" she shook her head, pushing her way past him.

"Alex?!"

He looked around for Kitty or Rogue or anyone he could tell that she needed someone to talk to. His eyes fell on his red head with a frown. He grabbed Pyro as he passed by begging him to make up some excuse as to why he had to leave.

"No problem… Pyro'll take care a'that Sheila..."

Johnny rolled his eyes as he followed Alex out onto the sidewalk, cursing under his breath with every step he took. He practically handed red girl over to Pyro on a silver platter. And he never even got her number. He never even got her name…

"Hey!" he called after Alex, finally catching up to her.

She ignored him sitting on the curb with her head in her hands.

He sat down next to her.

Alex shook her head. "I'm okay. I just…" She sucked in a staggered breath "I just need to…"

He frowned and rubbed her back "Hey… breathe."

"…I can't…"

Johnny stood up and hailed a cab "Come on. I'm taking you home."

"No no…" She shook her head as she stood up, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "You go have fun. Don't worry about me." She ran the back of her hand along her cheek.

Johnny opened the door for her and helped her in, scooting in next to her.

After a few minuets of silence he let out a breath.

"This isn't about Angel boy… is it?"

Alex frowned and looked out the window.

"Hey…" He turned her head and pushed her hair behind her ear, enough for him to see her tearstained face.

"Alex… what happened?"

She shook her head bitterly. She hadn't wanted anyone to know, but she just couldn't bear the burden any longer. She was at her breaking point.

"Kerri and I were best friends since… as far back as I can remember." She started, wiping her eyes and resting her back against the seat. "Then when we were about… 14, her older brother, Jake and I… started going out."

She rolled her eyes "Going out. He was 15 and very shy. It was all very innocent… sweet…"

She sucked in a breath and urged herself to keep going. "Kerri's parents invited me to go to the beach with them. It was a beautiful day. We were driving with the windows down, listening to some music her dad had picked out, then I heard the horn honking frantically… and that's all I remember.

Next thing I know… I'm lying next to Jake, we're covered in blood. I turned to help him but he wouldn't let me. He made me go help Kerri. He said he was fine.

He lost so much blood…

I gave Kerri my energy…I didn't have enough to go back to help Jake… I blacked out..."

She sniffed "Kerri's never forgiven me."

Johnny frowned "It sounds to me like it wasn't your fault at all."

"_I_ know that…" Alex wiped her eyes again "After that, it took me a year just to get that into my head. By then, Kerri had run away. Last I heard, she'd become a stripper by the name 'Vixen', using her powers to get men to give her whatever she wanted. She blames me for that too."

Johnny put his arm around her "I'm… so sorry."

"That song." Alex continued "She thinks I killed him. Live and let die?" She shook her head as she looked at him. Her big blue eyes filled with pain. "I don't know what to do. I know I should love her… but I can't."

He shook his head "You should love her? Why! She doesn't deserve it."

She smiled lightly despite her sad eyes "Because… I'm the only family she has left. Because I can see past her gruff act, I can see the sad little Kerri begging for someone to love her… anyone to love her."

Johnny stared at her for a moment before the cab pulled to a stop. The two of them got out of the cab silently, heading inside. Johnny walked Alex to her room.

"You gunna go back? Steal back your woman from Pyro?" She smiled through her sad eyes.

He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head "Nah… I think I'm gunna call it a night."

He turned around and headed down the hall.

"Johnny." Alex's soft voice caused him to stop and look over his shoulder. "Thank you."

He nodded "Goodnight."

Johnny stared at his ceiling, his hands behind his head. He should have felt disappointed, knowing that Pyro was probably all over his red head right now. But he didn't care. For the first time in his life he was content going to bed early with all knowledge of what he was missing. It was the way Alex looked at him; the way she spoke to him about her family… her friends. She had so much passion and life… there was something about her that intrigued him.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. His head hurt.

---

The next day Johnny decided it would be best if he checked on Alex. After last night, he didn't really know what to expect. As he neared her room he frowned. The door was closed and loud music pulsed through her speakers. That must mean she was upset.

He knocked on the door once and waited.

No answer.

He banged on the door again.

Kitty opened the door with a smile "Y'may wanna run…"

Alex stood on her bed, holding a brush and singing along with the song.

Johnny shook his head with a small smile. _At least she's feeling better._

Then it dawned on him what song she was singing. It was fairly new… he frowned inwardly.

It was as if she was singing right to him.

The song went into drum solo, causing Alex to start banging her head to the beat of the music and air-drumming.

Rogue sat on the end of her bed, playing air guitar along with her.

The song slowed again. Alex jumped off her bed when she saw Johnny, moving over to him dramatically as she sang.

"I've got another confession my friend. I'm no fool. I'm gettin' tired of startin' again… somewhere new. Were you born to resiiiiist? Don't be abused. I swear I'll never give iiiin, I refuse." She paused dramatically "Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Has someone taken your faith, it's real. The pain you feel, the trust you must confess. Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Ohhhhhh…"

Rogue finished the drums at the end of the song and flopped back down on Alex's bed.

"Y'all were right. That does make y'feel better."

"Did I come at a bad time?" Johnny raised his eyebrows.

Alex punched Johnny lightly in the shoulder. "Nah. Just havin' some fun. I feel much better now."

He smiled "That's good."

He quickly excused himself and headed back down the hall to his room. He just realized something. Although she didn't know it, Alex had been singing to him. Someone was getting the best of him.

She was.

* * *

**Ooo... dum dum dummmmmm. :)**

**Oh, I am so leaving a cliff hanger! Woot for cliff hangers!!! **

**xoxo - Charmed ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah. About all of the singing and songs and such in this story… I'll apologize in advance. Apparently, when I wrote this story... I had no comprehension of how ANNOYING I actually find that. :) And simple as it would be to just delete them from the story, they're kind of a quote, pivotal, end quote, part of the story. (And I realize I could have just used the "" symbols… but what fun is that eh?) **

**So! That having been said… on with the show!! Yay! **

**PS: thanks for the reviews! You all make me so happy… (sigh) **

6

Over the next month, Johnny decided it would be best to distance himself from Alex as much as possible. It was obvious that she was making him think, and anything that made him think was ultimately cramping his style. He kept himself occupied pretty much every night with a party or an extremely hot date; anything for a good time.

"For the last time Gambit, ah ain't gunna change mah mind!" Rogue snapped as she walked into the living room, Remy hot on her heels.

Kurt and Kitty looked up, trying not to look like they were listening.

"C'mon chère…jus' one date. Remy don' bite."

She glared at him, crossing her arms. "It ain't the bite ah'm worried 'bout."

"Don' fight it Rogue… y'know y'wanna come wit' me." He moved close to her, rubbing her arms.

"Remy," She turned around "it just ain't safe."

Gambit took her gloved hand and kissed the back "Jus' one date."

"The whole 'Cajun charmer' thing, doesn't work for me." She pulled her hand away and clenched her jaw "No touchin' Gumbo."

She jabbed her finger at his chest and he grinned "Ah mean it… any funny stuff an' ah'm outta there quicker 'n a bat outta hell. Understand?"

"Dat a yes?"

She narrowed her eyes before huffing "Pick me up at seven."

She spun around and stormed out.

Kitty shook her head "I can't believe it Gambit! You finally broke her!" She smiled.

His cocky smile widened "Remy told you. Jus' take some time… dat's all."

"Like three years…" Kurt added.

Johnny stepped in the rec room with a raised eyebrow "Alright, who set off the firecracker out there? She nearly knocked me over!"

Kitty giggled "You missed it! Remy actually got her to agree to what can only be described as like, a date."

Johnny gave Gambit a nod of approval. But before he could get out another word, he watched as Alex peeked into the room "I thought you all might like to know that Scott is summoning us to the danger room."

Kitty let out an exasperated sigh as she stood up and sulked to the danger room.

---

Scott waited for everyone to get changed and assemble in the control room.

"Alright team. Today we're doing Jungle Sim 101." Scott said, slapping his hands together. Alex was sure it wasn't really a jungle, more so just a really big forest. But she kept her mouth shut. Scott wasn't too fond of her weird observations.

"You'll be splitting up into randomized teams of two, responsible for your teammate. Once your team has been eliminated by the computer generated opponents, you're out." Scott said officially. "Kitty and Gambit. Rogue and myself. Johnny and Alex." Scott continued rattling off the teams.

Johnny frowned inwardly. He was hoping to be paired up with the cute brunette... Amara. She was a little young for his taste, but together, they'd be unstoppable.

They all made their way to the arena, waiting patiently for the simulation to begin.

"Hey." She smiled, elbowing him in the ribs "Welcome to the Jungle…"

"We'll find a place to lay low for a bit. I want to avoid using fire in a forest as much as possible." Johnny said, ignoring her joke.

Alex nodded "Aye aye 'Smokey'."

Johnny clenched his fists when the computer announced the start of the simulation.

"Follow me." He said, waving her along.

She winced at the sound of cracking branches beneath their feet; they were going to give themselves away. After a few minuets of walking aimlessly, Alex decided it was time for her to take control.

"I have an idea." She announced, hurrying to his side.

He shushed her and shook his head.

"Johnny." She crossed her arms and stopped walking.

"Let's go Alex. We don't have time for this." He said with a frown. "Come on."

He turned around, ready to hurry her again.

She was gone.

"Alex?"

"Up here." Alex peeked out from one of the trees with a smile.

The look of shock on his face explained exactly what he was thinking.

"What? Didn't any one tell you about the agility thing? My bad." Her smile widened "Come up here."

Johnny flew up to the branch that she sat on; being careful to keep his distance so he didn't set the tree on fire.

"Now what?" He shrugged.

"Give me your hand." She held out her arm as far as she could. "Flame off and then grab on."

He did as he was told, grabbing on to Alex's arm. She grunted at the weight of him pulling her down until he was able to pull himself up and grab onto the branch.

Once he was sitting beside her, she started to laugh, grabbing her stomach and leaning back against the tree. "Don't worry. Getting up is the hard part."

He shook his head with a smile. "Alright. Now what?"

"Now we wait. You said you wanted to hide out… so we hide."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Johnny sucked in a breath "So… what's new?"

She shrugged "What do you mean? We see each other practically every day."

"Yeah… but I-"

"Come on John… don't make an awkward situation worse alright?" She shook her head "I'm not blind. I can tell you've been avoiding me. Why, I don't really know. But that's okay. So let's just sit here in silence, alright?"

Johnny cleared his throat "I haven't been avoiding you."

She laughed and shook her head "Liar." She looked at him, her eyes suddenly growing serious "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have told you anything."

Her gaze fell to the ground.

He sighed "No Alex… you needed a friend, and I was happy to listen. I'm glad you told me."

Alex looked at him again. "You know what I don't understand about you Johnny?" she started, her eyes held no anger or sadness; he really didn't know where she was going with this. "You're a skirt chasing playboy, breakin' hearts and taking numbers" She smiled "But you're not. I can't…"

Alex looked away again, searching the sky through the tree branches. "You don't have to be that way you know."

Johnny adjusted himself on the tree branch uncomfortably. She was doing it again. Making him think.

"Oooo look!" She smiled, tugging on his arm. "There's one of my birds. See him circling up there? Turkey vulture. Really ugly."

"Wait. I don't follow." Johnny shook his head.

"Xavier let me program the birds... I used to go bird watching as a kid."

"Are turkey vultures native to the jungle?" Johnny asked with a small smirk.

Alex smiled and gave him a light shove "No. But I took poetic license." She pointed. "Red tail hawk."

"Where?" Johnny squinted "I don't see anything."

"Up there, the top of the tree."

He tilted his head in towards her, to get a better view. "Is that it?" He squinted, pointing at the top of the tree.

She nodded. "She's waiting… watching for her prey."

"I know some women like that." Johnny smiled.

Alex let out a soft laugh as she turned towards him and twisted herself around to look behind them. "There's some of my favorites over there."

"Those ones?" Johnny turned and pointed at a group of small birds in a tree behind them. "What are they?"

"Lovebirds." She smiled as she watched them scatter and fly away.

Johnny looked at her; suddenly realizing how close they were in their twisted position. Alex pressed her lips together, her eyes resting on his.

A strand of hair, stray from her pony tail, rested on her face and for a moment, he just stared at her. This time, he wasn't thinking at all.

He lifted his hand, brushing the hair behind her ear as he slowly moved in.

Not thinking at all.

Inching forward, mere millimeters from her soft pink lips... a loud explosion jarred them, pushing the two apart suddely. Alex gasped at the sight of a small computer generated army taking aim on them.

One fired his weapon, aimed at Alex, causing her to duck backwards. She lost her balance and flipped backwards, grabbing onto the large tree branch. Johnny pushed himself down, flaming on and tossing some fireballs at the opponents.

Looks like they were forced out of hiding.

Alex tried to pull herself back up, the leather gloves gave her a little bit extra grip, but she just wasn't strong enough. She let go of the branch, holding her breath as she plummeted, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. The fall knocked the wind out of her.

Johnny managed to take out most of the opponents. One of them came closer to Alex, aiming at her. She managed to kick his feet out from under him, before sitting up and giving a swift punch in the jaw to keep him down. The computer opponents' image flickered, before disappearing. Alex grabbed her chest, still unable to breathe completely after her fall.

"Get down!" Johnny shouted.

Alex looked up to see a wall of fire following him; apparently his flames got out of control.

He raced over to her, hugging her to use his body as a shield as the wall of fire quickly rolled towards them.

"Can you stand?" He shouted over the roar.

She nodded reluctantly as he picked her up to her feet.

A crack of thunder erupted above them and a sudden down pour doused the flames in a matter of seconds.

Alex looked up through the rain "Storm. She must have seen the smoke…" she looked at him, his arms wrapped around her, propping her up with his body.

"Yeah." He nodded, letting go of her and taking a step back, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"I think I've been eliminated." She frowned and held her back "I can barely move."

Johnny looked up "You did have quite the fall."

He helped her walk back up to the control room before excusing himself quickly. Logan had volunteered his energy to Alex, so he knew she would be fine. Besides, right now, he needed some time to think.

Time away from her.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhh Merci pour les mui bien... reviews... Man. That was a stretch. Never realized how little I actually remember from French class. (Even thought I took it for like five years.) And I'm sure that's very very wrong too. Don't tell Mme. Abrahms! hahaha... (sigh) Anyways... on Avec Le... show:)**

7

Alex lay on Rogue's bed, her hands behind her head.

"You're sure you're okay?" Kitty asked. No one believed that she managed to fall from such a height and still have enough power to take out an opponent.

"I told you, I'm totally fine." Alex shook her head. "Logan gave me his energy. I'm a little stiff… but I'll live."

Kitty plucked at the fur of her teddy bear "What was up with Johnny… he totally like, abandoned you. Kind of rude."

"Nah." Alex frowned "He was pretty shook up too. Besides, I told him he could go. After all…" She batted her eyelashes "He's mah hero…"

"You guys were up in that tree the whole time?"

Alex nodded.

"Just waiting… or were you like, talking? He's been acting weird lately; did he say anything to you?"

Alex just shrugged and shook her head. The less she said the better.

Kitty opened her mouth to ask another question when the door swung open.

Kitty squealed and Rogue frowned, closing the door behind her.

"Ah was hopin' you wouldn't be here."

Alex sat up and turned her attention to Rogue with a wide grin "So…?"

She shrugged "It was fine... ah guess."

Kitty giggled "Okay, you so need to tell us all the like, details."

Rogue sighed in defeat, sitting down and crossing her legs on her bed. "We went t'dinner… he talked –yadda yadda yadda… an' then he brought me home."

"Yadda yadda yadda?" Alex narrowed her eyes "Lot's could happen in 'yadda yadda yadda'… you need to be more specific."

"What d'you mean lot's can happen in yadda yadda yadda?"

"Well… okay for example…" She cleared her throat and adopted a southern accent "Remy an' ah went out… yadda yadda yadda… nine months later..."

Rogue's jaw dropped with the hint of a smile. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Alex with great accuracy causing Alex to flop backwards on the bed and laugh.

"She's got a point." Kitty laughed "Very good Rogue by the way…"

"Thanks. I've been practicing."

"Nuh uh…" Rogue shook her head "Y'all don't deserve t'know now."

"Come on… you wanted an example… so I gave you one." Alex pouted.

Rogue huffed "We went for a walk in the park… he'd set up a picnic by the lake that Pyro guarded – or sampled- 'till we got there. He made me Cajun food… surprise… an' then we just… talked."

"Did he kiss you?" Kitty arched a brow.

She shook her head "No. He obeyed mah rule… didn' even try. He was a perfect gentlem-" She stopped herself mid sentence, pursing her lips.

"A perfect gentleman…" Alex and Kitty crooned in unison with smiles. "Awww…"

"Aw cram it." Rogue threw her other pillow at Kitty.

"So is there another date planned?" Alex asked.

Rogue pursed her lips again to suppress the smile trying to creep across her lips "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kitty hugged the pillow that was thrown at her.

"He asked me t'go out for lunch tomorrow."

Kitty giggled "You said yes right?"

Rogue smirked and shrugged "Maybe."

Kitty threw the pillow back at her and the three of them shared a laugh.

"Okay… okay…" Alex held her hands up as she stood "All this girl bonding crap is making me nauseous. I'm gunna go hit the hay."

She said as she headed to the door.

"G'night." Rogue said with a smile.

Alex headed off to her room, silently thankful she didn't have a roommate. She turned some music on and changed into her pajamas before flopping down on her bed and grabbing her book of the nightstand.

She tried to read, but the day's events kept running through her head. She kept seeing his face… the way he'd looked at her before they were interrupted. She didn't know what to think… or even how she felt. But until she figured it out, she and Johnny had gotten too close for comfort. She didn't want to give Kerri any more ammo then she already had. And besides, it was Johnny. The skirt chasing playboy. There was no way he was interested in her like that anyways. They were just caught up in the moment. That's all.

---

After a few hours of not being able to sleep, Johnny decided to head down to the kitchen. A midnight snack would defiantly be able to lull him to sleep. He grabbed a tub of Heavenly Hash and made his way to the rec. room. To his surprise, he saw the dim glow of the TV from the dark hallway. Someone else was awake too.

He rounded the corner and moved over to the couch.

Just his luck.

Alex lay on the couch under a big quilt, wearing a pair of PJ's that discretely showed her figure. Johnny frowned. She sat up when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, moving to the other end of the couch so he could sit down.

He shook his head and sat, shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"You?" He asked.

"My back is killing me. But don't tell Kitty." Alex shook her head. "That fall really rattled my bones."

"I wonder why." He raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "I'm surprised you didn't black out."

She smiled "I couldn't. I was being chased by a wall of fire coming at me like a giant flaming tidal wave."

He smiled as he took another bite of ice cream "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"I just hope you didn't kill any of my imaginary birds." Alex smiled. Her eyes fell on the tub of ice cream. "Heavenly Hash?"

"I know… ice cream isn't going to help me get to sleep."

She shook her head "Not that… it's my favorite kind." She smiled and batted her eyelashes "Can I have some?"

He laughed as he handed her the tub and spoon. "So what are you watching?"

Alex shrugged "I have no idea. There's nothing on at this time anyways." She squinted and swallowed hard, after a few silent moments she shook her head "Brain freeze."

Johnny took the ice cream back and shook his head "Wuss."

Alex grabbed her head and gave him a punch with her free hand. He grabbed his arm. "Ooo… I think a mosquito just bit me…"

"Oh that didn't hurt?" She raised her eyebrows "I can make it…"

She gave him another punch, a little harder.

"Yeah, that was good Ally. Keep trying." He smiled condescendingly.

She moved closer giving him a good one.

He winced "Okay. You win."

Alex laughed and raised her hands triumphantly "Victory!"

Johnny set down the tub of ice cream as she sang 'I am the champion'. She poked him in the chest, teasingly, just to rub in the point of the song.

He grabbed her wrists with a devious smile "Revenge is sweet you know."

Alex laughed as she tried to pull her hands free causing Johnny to pull her towards him. She fell on his chest, her hands still bound.

Alex laughed harder as she tried to sit up. Before she could pull back, Johnny kissed her lightly.

The smile fell from her face.

He shook his head, looking rather embarrassed. "I didn't mean t-"

She moved in, pressing her lips against his and kissing him deeply. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled back suddenly and shook her head. "What is this Johnny?"

He sat up, a little bit dazed and blinked at her "What's what?"

"This… this!" She waved her hands in the air.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Maybe?" she asked sarcastically before shaking her head "I'm not like the girls you're interested in."

He nodded. "You're right."

"I am right." She agreed looking him in the eye again before moving in and kissing him again. She pushed him back gently, running her hand through his hair before jerking up again.

"I mean, this isn't a good idea."

Johnny sat up and ran a hand through his hair, where hers had been seconds ago. "Well… maybe we should give it a shot."

She furrowed her brow "Give what a shot?"

"The whole… dating… thing."

Alex pressed her lips together and stared at the coffee table "Are you asking me out?"

He frowned "I think so."

"I don't know Johnny… I don't want-"

"Look. We don't have to tell anyone. Kerri won't know… and that way if it doesn't work out… no harm, no foul. We go back to… whatever it is we are."

Alex ran her tongue along her lower lip. "We'll keep it a secret?"

"If you want."

Alex looked at him "I don't understand. Why… why would you want to date me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this point. He'd never been good at expressing his feelings. "I'm not good at the whole… commitment thing… but… It's a little bit funny; this feeling inside." He started, his expression growing serious "I'm not one of those who can… easily hide."

She snickered and shook her head. "Alright Elton… you got your date."

Alex stepped out of the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror. She wore a blue sundress that had purple Hawaiian flowers scattered across the fabric. Her golden hair fell loosely on her bare shoulders a flower tucked behind her left ear.

"Wow… the blue really brings out your eyes." Kitty grinned from ear to ear.

"Y'think?" Alex asked, still staring the mirror.

Kitty nodded and tilted her head "Don't you think you're a little over dressed?"

Alex shook her head quickly "No. Not at all. Am I not allowed to dress up a little while I go shopping?"

"I guess…" Kitty shrugged.

"Besides, I just may meet a man while I'm shopping. Gotta look mah best!" She said in her mock southern accent.

Kitty giggled. "I guess."

She slid her blue strappy sandals on and grabbed her purse, waving to Kitty on her way out.

Alex met up with Johnny outside, making sure no one was watching.

When they got to the restaurant, Johnny opened the door for her and she slid out.

He put his arm around her waist and led her into the restaurant and the waiter brought them to their seat out on the deck, taking their drink orders.

She looked out at the setting sun and smiled "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled at her.

"Well… y'thought right." She grinned at him before letting out a deep breath "So… tell me about you Johnny."

He sat back in his chair "Like what?"

"Well, you did the drill to me, now it's your turn. Favorite color, things I should know about you… weird habits… criminal record…"

"Okay. My favorite color… right now, it's blue." He looked at her dress and raised an eyebrow. She snorted and shook her head.

The waiter returned with their drinks and quietly left, restoring their privacy.

"I have an older sister… Sue. I love hot rods…" he shook his head "No criminal record. No weird habits that I know of. Let me know if I'm wrong."

Alex laughed "Will do."

"There is something you should know about me though…"

She cocked her head taking a sip of her water. "And what's that?"

He leaned in and took her hand hesitating slightly before giving her a half smile.  
"There's something about you Alex… I don't quite know what it is… but I just… I want to be around you."

She blushed and looked away with a slight grin.

"And you're eyes…" he let out a breath "I could get lost in those eyes…"

She looked back at him and fluttered her eyelashes "Alright… you've proved you can woo a woman without the French accent. Now knock it off. You're making me blush."

They had their dinner, peppered with light conversation. When the desert tray came by, Alex shook her head and patted her stomach "No thanks. I can't fit any more in this skirt."

The song 'Have a Little Faith" played softly from the speakers. Johnny smiled and took her hand "Care to dance… chère?"

Alex laughed at his Gambit impression and shook her head "I don't think there is dancing here."

"Not yet at least." He stood and pulled her to her feet, bringing her in close with his arm around her waist and her hand in his.

"I love this song." She whispered with a smile "Benny and Joon… Johnny Depp drives me wild."

Johnny raised an eyebrow "Yeah, me too."

She laughed and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "People are staring at us."

He grinned, giving her a wink. "Ah let 'em stare…"

---

The next morning was the real test. Alex wandered into the rec. room as casually as ever, flopping down next to Kitty on the couch.

Kerri's head snapped up immediately. It was obvious she could sense something, but she wasn't psychic.

After a few minuets, Johnny walked in, swiping the remote from Kitty's hands.

"Hey!" She pouted "I was watching that!"

"Sorry… but I think I speak for every man on earth when I say I don't want to watch a bunch of middle aged women bickering on TV."

"So you'd rather watch Jerry Springer?" Alex asked, pointing to the TV as the audience chanted the hosts' name.

"Exactly." He nodded.

"Where a bunch of middle aged men, dressed as women, bicker on TV." Alex added with a nod. "No no… it makes sense…"

Johnny turned the channel to some other daytime talk show Kitty liked.

"There. You happy now?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. Yes I am."

Nobody suspected a thing.

* * *

**An' zere ve go. ;) One more chapter down. It's been so long since I read this story... I actually kinda like it. :)**

**Y'all know the drill! R&R!**

**Kinetically Yours...**

**--- Charmed ;) ---**


	8. Chapter 8

**More! Thanks for the happy reviews.. keep em comin'!**

8

Alex stepped out of the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror. She wore a blue sundress that had purple Hawaiian flowers scattered across the fabric. Her golden hair fell loosely on her bare shoulders a flower tucked behind her left ear.

"Wow… the blue really brings out your eyes." Kitty grinned from ear to ear.

"Y'think?" Alex asked, still staring the mirror.

Kitty nodded and tilted her head "Don't you think you're a little over dressed?"

Alex shook her head quickly "No. Not at all. Am I not allowed to dress up a little while I go shopping?"

"I guess…" Kitty shrugged.

She slid her blue strappy sandals on and grabbed her purse, waving to Kitty on her way out.

Alex met up with Johnny outside, making sure no one was watching.

When they got to the restaurant, Johnny opened the door for her and she slid out.

He put his arm around her waist and led her into the restaurant and the waiter brought them to their seat out on the deck, taking their drink orders.

She looked out at the setting sun and smiled "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled at her.

"Well… y'thought right." She grinned at him before letting out a deep breath "So… tell me about you Johnny."

He sat back in his chair "Like what?"

"Well, you did the drill to me, now it's your turn. Favorite color, things I should know about you… weird habits… criminal record…"

"Okay. My favorite color… right now, it's blue." He looked at her dress and raised an eyebrow. She snorted and shook her head.

The waiter returned with their drinks and quietly left, restoring their privacy.

"I have an older sister… Sue. I love hot rods…" he shook his head "No criminal record. No weird habits that I know of. Let me know if I'm wrong."

Alex laughed "Will do."

"There is something you should know about me though…"

She cocked her head taking a sip of her water. "And what's that?"

He leaned in and took her hand hesitating slightly before giving her a half smile.  
"There's something about you Alex… I don't quite know what it is… but I just… I want to be around you."

She blushed and looked away with a slight grin.

"And you're eyes…" he let out a breath "I could get lost in those eyes…"

She looked back at him and fluttered her eyelashes "Alright… you've proved you can woo a woman without the French accent. Now knock it off. You're making me blush."

They had their dinner, peppered with light conversation. When the desert tray came by, Alex shook her head and patted her stomach "No thanks. I can't fit any more in this skirt."

The song 'Have a Little Faith" played softly from the speakers. Johnny smiled and took her hand "Care to dance… chère?"

Alex laughed at his Gambit impression and shook her head "I don't think there is dancing here."

"Not yet at least." He stood and pulled her to her feet, bringing her in close with his arm around her waist and her hand in his.

"I love this song." She whispered with a smile "Benny and Joon… Johnny Depp drives me wild."

Johnny raised an eyebrow "Yeah, me too."

She laughed and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "People are staring at us."

He grinned, giving her a wink. "Ah let 'em stare…"

---

The next morning was the real test. Alex wandered into the rec. room as casually as ever, flopping down next to Kitty on the couch.

Kerri's head snapped up immediately. It was obvious she could sense something, but she wasn't psychic.

After a few minuets, Johnny walked in, swiping the remote from Kitty's hands.

"Hey!" She pouted "I was watching that!"

"Sorry… but I think I speak for every man on earth when I say I don't want to watch a bunch of middle aged women bickering on TV."

"So you'd rather watch Jerry Springer?" Alex asked, pointing to the TV as the audience chanted the hosts' name.

"Exactly." He nodded.

"Where a bunch of middle aged men, dressed as women, bicker on TV." Alex added with a nod. "No no… it makes sense…"

Johnny turned the channel to some other daytime talk show Kitty liked.

"There. You happy now?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. Yes I am."

Nobody suspected a thing.

---

Over the next month, they snuck out as often as they could get a chance. Now it was their sixth date.

"So where are you going?" Kitty asked playing with Alex's stuffed dog that sat on her pillow. Alex smiled casually "My mom's in town tonight. We're going out for a bite to eat… maybe shopping."

"Will I get to meet her?" Kitty sat up slightly.

"No. She's just in town passing through."

Kitty frowned and nodded. Alex sighed inwardly. It was getting much harder to come up with excuses. Kitty was asking too many questions.

Alex walked down the street, where Johnny would pick her up.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked with a grin.

He smirked "It's a surprise."

"Well, it better not be anything too dangerous. Rogue asked to borrow my powers again… so I won't be able to fix you up for another day or so."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Date with Gambit later tonight. I couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes…"

Johnny smiled and shook his head, opening the car door for her "You're too nice you know. How come _he_ gets to have… y'know… _fun…_?"

"Yeah yeah…" She sat down "The wait'll do ya good." She smiled and closed the door.

They'd had that talk already. Alex brought it up after their third date, when things were getting a little hot and heavy.

"Sex just complicates things; especially when it comes to someone like you who… lets face it… wants it." Alex had said. "I just want to have fun with you. We don't need that to have fun."

Johnny had reluctantly nodded and agreed. She probably was right anyways. And besides, he could live without sex for… how long?

After a short drive, they pulled up to a ski club

"Skiing?" She looked at him "Baby, I think we have a while to go before we can go skiing…"

He gave her a sarcastic laugh "No. Not skiing. Follow me."

They got out of the car and Alex was surprised to see other people there too. The hill must be open for something.

They walked up to the booth and Johnny slapped down twenty dollars, winking at the girl on the other side of the plexi-glass. "Two please."

The girl grinned and gave him two strips of tickets. "Have fun."

Alex chose to keep her mouth shut despite his shameless flirting. He took her hand and led her over to a rack of small cart like vehicles.

"What the heck is this?" She asked, pointing at one of them.

"Well…" He took one down and sat it on the ground. "You sit here, in the seat with your legs on either side of the break." He pointed at a stick in the middle, "And you push it forward to go, pull it back to stop." He pointed at the words Go and Stop as he said this.

"And where is it 'going' and 'stopping'?" she asked, looking for some kind of motor on the cart.

He pointed towards the mountain. She turned to look where he pointed, her jaw dropping at the sight. Down the middle of the hill were five slide like tracks.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. You take 'em up on the ski lift and down ya go."

Her gaping expression became a huge grin "No freakin' way."

"Freakin' way." He nodded, picking the one up off the ground with a smile "Do you wanna go double one for your first run?"

She looked at him and bit her lip. "Um… ok. That's probably smart…"

They headed over to the ski lift, and waited in the short line.

For August it wasn't very busy.

When they reached the top of the hill Alex let out a whimper. "Don't let me chicken out. Okay?"

"Like I'd let you chicken out." He rolled his eyes and took her hand, walking her over to one of the open slides. He put the cart down and held it steady while she sat down.

He sat down behind her, putting his legs around her and held on to the handles by his legs. "Here we go."

Johnny pushed off of the back bumper and they were off.

There was one thing Alex couldn't deny about Johnny; he knew how to have fun.

---

Kitty aimed the cue at the white ball carefully, before drawing back and cracking it, sending it into the three ball, ricocheting it into the corner pocket.

"Scratch." Pyro shrugged with a smile.

Kitty slammed her cue down and frowned. "I'm sick of this! Alex is going out like every night… leaving me here with… you!"

"I'm fond a' you too Kitten." Pyro winked sarcastically.

Rogue and Gambit walked in the rec. room.

"What's her problem now?" Rogue rolled her eyes, picking up Kitty's cue and taking aim.

"You." Kitty stuck out her tongue. "Both you and Alex have abandoned me. And like… where is she going?! It's like she has some secret life or something."

"Where did she go tonight?" Rogue asked after knocking the four and seven ball, both into the middle pocket.

"Out with her mom. I guess she's in town tonight."

Rogue stood up straight. "Her mom?"

"Yeah. She's here on business." Kitty shrugged, rolling one of the balls under her hand.

"Her mom just called here. From home."

Kitty's jaw dropped. "She's lying!"

---

Alex made her way inside. Johnny had dropped her off at the corner, telling her he'd be in about ten minuets after her.

That way no one would think they were together.

She'd given him a kiss before rushing to the mansion.

"Hello!" She announced her presence with a smile. Kerri ignored her.

"Hey, when's your date?" Alex asked Rogue, looking at her watch.

"Later." Rogue shook her head, her arms crossed.

"How's your mom?" Kitty grinned as Gambit took aim at the pool table.

"She's good." Alex nodded.

"Oh, by the way, she called." Rogue added.

The smile fell from Alex's face slowly.

Kitty raised an eyebrow "So… where were you?"

Kerri was staring at her now. Alex could feel it. She was trying to read her.

Alex looked around, for some kind of an excuse. Any thing she could conjure up.

But nothing came.

"Pool! Sweet! I get to play the winner." Johnny said with a grin as he walked in, suddenly realizing the abrupt silence. "Who died?"

Gambit smiled and looked at him.

"Seems like little Ally cat's been sneakin' out." Pyro raised his eyebrows at her. "Just waitin' for an excuse…"

"What 'bout you mon ami?" Gambit leaned on his pool cue. "Y'find a gift fo' yo'sœur?"

"Yeah." Johnny nodded simply. Gambit had known now for the better part of the month. He could just tell.

"Don't change the subject." Kitty shook her head "What's going on?"

Alex raised her eyebrows and looked at Johnny with a shrug.

Johnny pressed his lips together. Whether they were ready or not, they'd been outed.

"The truth is…" Johnny spoke up, pulling Alex in by her waist, catching Rogue, Kitty and Pyro off guard. "We've been seeing each other."

Rogue and Kitty both laughed "Don't try to cover for her Johnny. She's gunna tell us sooner or later." Kitty said, with a roll of her eyes.

Alex let out a nervous laugh. "He's… not."

Pyro slapped his hand against the pool table. "Good on ya mate! I can't believe y'managed t'bag th-"

"Hey!" Rogue stopped him. "Don't y'dare talk about Alex like that!" She looked at Alex intensely. "You ain't lyin'? Alex… how could y'do this… you know what guys like him are like."

"I'm standing right here!" He frowned, still holding her close, protectively, his blood beginning to boil "It's not like that."

"Oh it's not?!" Kitty scoffed "What possible reason would Johnny Storm want to be in a 'relationship' for?!"

"You wanna know why?! Because I'm in love with her." He blurted out.

Alex's eyes popped open as she stared at him.

There was dead silence.

"What?" She blinked at him.

He clenched his jaw.

"Are you… serious?" Kitty gasped, looking from Alex to Johnny. How hadn't she noticed it before? The way Alex stared at him, even amidst the shock. Kitty could tell.

Johnny shifted uncomfortably.

"Y'know…" She let out a breath, looking at him intently. "Maybe we need to have a little talk."

She took his hand, pulling him out of the room behind her, saving him from facing any emotions publicly.

---

Kerri frowned. How had she not picked up on that?! Now it was too late to make her move. Everyone would know it was because of her. She stood up abruptly and stomped out of the room.

* * *

**I know, I know... it all happened a bit quickly... but I didn't have the will power to fix it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh yes... another chapter. :)  
Please note... you may notice a few familiar paragraphs in this chapter... that is if you've read any of my other stories. This is actually the original... (again it's been written for like 2 years... lol) **

**So if you do notice... kudos for you.**

**If not... then nevermind. :)  
YAY!**

**Furthermore: Reviews...**

**Oh my sweet Lord! Thank you SOOOO much to **_Maiden MÃ¨re_ **for your beyond amazing reviews!!! Especially the last one!!! UGH! I am in no way angered by your little bought of daydreaming as I'm sure I have done that myself many times... sad yes. True? YES! Anyways... I was very deeply touched by your super kick butt review. That has to be _the_ nicest review I've ever recieved. EVER. In the history of the world. **

**Seriously... you guys could like, totally take notes from this kid. Yippee! You totally made my day. (Anyone else notice that I'm like, totally saying totally waaay too much? Like... gag me. hah...)**

**Now that I've splurged my emotional... innards... on with the show!**

* * *

9 

Alex grabbed the door knob at the third knock and grinned.

Johnny held five white roses, leaning on the doorjamb. "Happy five month anniversary." He said smoothly.

Alex took the roses with a grin. "Are you going to do this every month?"

He gave her a kiss and she pulled him in her room, putting the roses on her dresser.

"I'm gunna miss you. You know that right?" He said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"I'll miss you too Johnny. But we'll see each other in a few days." Alex smiled; pushing the last article of clothing into her suitcase and snapping it shut.

With Christmas just days away, everyone was going home for the holidays. At least the ones that had a home.

Kitty had left earlier that week. Alex had offered to take Rogue with her, but Rogue had insisted on staying with Gambit.

Alex picked up her suitcase and smiled. "My cab's waiting."

He nodded. "I have a Christmas present for you."

Her smile fell "I thought we agreed not to do Christmas presents."

Johnny shrugged with a casual smile "I lied. So sue me."

He pulled out a small velvet box and held it out.

"Very funny. You want me to think you bought me some ring. Right?" She rolled her eyes with a smile, snatching the box and popping it open. She stared at the box with two wide blue eyes, before eventually looking up at him, speechless.

"Johnny…" Her eyes fell back on the ring. A beautiful sapphire set in white gold. "How… why did you…"

"You deserve it." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "I saw it and thought of you. Do you like it?"

She looked back up at him and nodded, still speechless. "I… I can't take this from you Johnny… I didn't even get you anything."

"Then think of it as your anniversary present. Alright? Look. You're gunna be late."

He walked her down to her cab and helped her with her suitcase as she put the ring on "It's beautiful."

He wanted to tell her that maybe one day, he'd get her an even bigger one, with a diamond instead of a blue stone, but that would be taking a leap, and neither one of them were ready to even joke about that idea.

"I love you." He smiled, kissing her nose.

"I love you too." She kissed him quickly and hopped in the cab before it zipped off, whisking her away to the airport.

She was right; they'd be back together for new years.

---

Kerri had decided it would be best to stay away from her 'home' this Christmas. Chances are she'd just make everyone miserable anyways. And as she would normally like that idea, she needed a break from being the 'villain'.

But she quickly began to regret not leaving as she wandered around the nearly empty mansion. She was bombarded with sad feelings; feelings of the young mutants who had no family to go home to. This was their only home.

She sat in the living room in front of a roaring fire, trying to get rid of their feelings. For some reason, her powers were always extra sensitive around Christmas. Maybe it was because she herself, was all alone.

---

Johnny had spent Christmas with his family. Same story, year after year. But Sue brought her boyfriend Reed with her this year. Too intellectual for Johnny; you just couldn't hold a normal conversation with the guy. He shook the thought from his head as he waited. Alex's flight was arriving any minuet, and she'd asked him to pick her up. How could he turn her down? He looked at his watch and frowned. He was about to go sit down, unsure of how much longer she would be, but when he looked up, there she was.

Her bright face practically lit up the entire airport as she searched through the sea of people for him. When she saw him, she smiled and squeezed through the crowd, dragging her suitcase behind her.

She dropped her suitcase and skipped into his arms. He hugged her tightly "How was your flight?"

She pulled back and looked at him "It was okay. I thought they might have to delay it because of the storm coming up… but I guess we managed to beat it."

"How was your Christmas?"

She grinned "It was nice. Just the family… Mom, Dad, Lily… Kerri didn't come." She added with a hint of sadness. Even though Alex was sure Kerri would have made Christmas hell, she couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her to be all alone.

"What about you?" Alex asked. Johnny slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her suitcase behind them as they walked.

He shrugged. "Nothing special."

"My Dad flipped out when he saw your little present." She smiled at the memory. "Nothing bad… just protective. My Mom says I should have brought you up to meet them." Alex shook her head "Yeah right."

Johnny laughed. He and Alex were having fun. They didn't want it to get overly serious. Alex still even enforced the rule they'd created five months ago.

Five months. Johnny shook his head. He'd done pretty well. Lots of cold showers.

He lifted Alex's suitcase into the trunk and slid into the cab beside her.

When they got back to the mansion, Kitty was all excited. Because so many people went home for Christmas, she had been planning a big get together for New Years celebration. And by get together... she meant going out. Kitty always meant 'going out'.

Alex hid her enthusiasm well.

The plan so far was to start the night out at the mansion, where the younger mutants were having a chaperoned party. After making their appearance, they would get all dressed up and attend a costume party at one of the local clubs.

Alex loved to dress up. She couldn't wait.

---

Johnny stood outside her door, waiting impatiently. "Baby… seriously. Hurry up! We're going to be late…" The door opened and she let out a breath, giving him a once over.

He was dressed as Captain Hook. A red velvet jacket and giant sized hat complete with black wig, facial hair and of course, the hook.

"Oooo… you look menacing." She winked, closing the door behind her.

His jaw dropped "You look… amazing."

"Now now… I don't think Captain Hook was attracted to Tinkerbell." She scolded with a grin. Her jagged skirt was cut rather high up on her legs, and cut rather low on her back. She did a spin for him, showing off her iridescent wings that were somehow attached to her skirt, and her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun.

"Thanks! I know." She winked and began heading down the hall. She glimmered in the lights as she passed under them from all the body glitter she had on. "It'll never come off either." She mused out loud.

Alex smiled when she saw Kitty and Kurt waiting in the lobby.

"Aw, don't you two look adorable." She smiled. Kitty wore a golden gown, looking very much like Belle, and Kurt wore a fancy old fashioned getup, looking very much like the Beast.

"Beauty and the Beast." Alex smiled.

"Okay, a fairy and don't tell me…" Kitty drummed her fingers on her chin "A… pirate? Wait! Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Caribbean! Am I right?!"

"Ooo… Johnny Depp? I wish." Alex gave Johnny a silly grin.

"I'm Captain Hook!" Johnny drew his fake sword and waved it around in a combat like manner.  
Rogue stopped short of being stabbed with the plastic sword." Watch it! Y'gunna put someone's eye out with that thing!"

Her pale skin looked even paler than usual, accentuated by dramatic dark circles under her eyes. She wore a black and purple dress that looked like it belonged in a gothic horror movie, and her hair had been swept up in an old Victorian style.

Johnny put his sword away and smiled at the sight. "You were supposed to dress up."

She smiled revealing pointed aye teeth. "You're funny. Keep it up an' ah'm gunna shove that sword where the sun don't shine."

"Are you dead?" Alex tilted her head. Gambit stopped behind Rogue wrapping his arm around her waist.

And that's when they all saw the two red marks on her neck. Bite marks.

"Ahhh… Dracula." Alex nodded knowingly before looking at Gambit, who made a very impressive Dracula; especially with his deep red eyes.

"What c'n ah say… Remy got carried away …" He winked at her before turning to Rogue and kissing her on the neck. She laughed and smacked him away.

Pyro bounded into the lobby with plastic claws sticking out of his knuckles.

"Roooahr!" He growled "I'm Wolverine mate! Don't make me angry… bub!"

Logan who stood in the doorway, grumbled under his breath.

Storm put her hand on his shoulder and smiled "Relax…smile. It's funny."

The two chaperones were making their way over to the ballroom, where the party was already under full swing.

"Be careful." Storm smiled at them "Have fun."

---

The music pulsed through the speakers at an incredible volume.

"Loud enough for ya?" Kitty shouted at Alex with a smile, knowing Alex's habit for listening to music much too loud after a bad day.

Alex smiled and stuck her tongue, linking her arm in Johnny's. They sat down at a table on the upper level over looking the dance floor.

When their drinks came Alex shook her head "No… I better not."

"What?!" Pyro smacked his knee "Well we know you ain't knocked up… that takes some action. Right mate?" He nudged Johnny who gave him a nasty look.

Kitty smacked him upside the head and looked at Alex, who looked quite embarrassed.

"Y'know what Alex, Don't listen t'him. Yer a dyin' breed… waitin' for marriage t'have sex. It's noble. Romantic." Rogue said taking a swig of her beer.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled "Yeah. Thanks. Maybe I will have some of that."  
---

The group of people that had circled around the bar was beating their fists against it in unison, chanting and cheering.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Alex raised her hands to silence the crowd before scooping up the small shot glass and downing the tequila with ease before slamming it back down on the bar and squeezing her eyes shut. The crowd cheered and Rogue shook her head, leaning into Remy with a frown.

"Ah don't understand how she's doin' this…"

He smiled and shrugged, moving over to her when the crowd thinned out.  
"Y'alright chère?" Gambit asked her, glancing at the clock; a few minuets before the count down. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder "Aw, y'worried about me?" She giggled before taking another gulp of alcohol.

Remy draped his trench coat on her shoulders and told her to take it easy just as the crowd began counting down. Everyone shouted 'Happy New Year' in unison.

Alex planted a deep kiss on Johnny's lips.

There was a reason why she didn't drink; she didn't hold alcohol as well as everyone else.

* * *

**Also, another thing you may have noticed... I love incorperating (I can't effing spell.) COSTUME parties... woot!!! With the line of business I'm in, we get to do theme days a lot. This weekend for instance... we're dressing up for pirate day to celebrate the release of Pirates of the Carribean 2. I am so uber stoked, it's not even funny. LOL!**

**So... yes... this is like the third story I've done that has a costume party. What of it:) And besides... this _is_ technically the _first..._**

**xoxo  
-Kinetically Charmed-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah yes… I feel bad for Kerri too. She's a bitch but… she has her reasons. )**

**And thanks again for the super duper reviews!  
**

10

Alex slowly opened her eyes, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling with a pounding head.

She groaned and rolled over, slipping out of the silk sheets and onto the floor with a hard thud, taking the red comforter with her.

She gasped as she stood, clutching the comforter to her bare body. Johnny lay on his back wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

She ran her hand through her tousled reddish blonde hair and shook her head "Wake up!"

Johnny sat up at her shrill demand, grabbing his head and groaning. "What?"

She tightened her grip on the comforter and began pacing "No… no… no…" She rubbed her temple with her free hand.

His face went from tired to very serious in the matter of seconds "What happened last night?"

"This isn't good…" She shook her head and pursed her lips.

Johnny stood up "Settle down. Relax."

"Relax?! How can you say that?!" She shouted "Look at us!"

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Try to remember Ally."

She looked around the room "We're in a hotel John. Why are we in a hotel?" She spat the words out as if they were laced with poison.

She looked at the bed "Oh God. We're in the honeymoon suite!"

His face went white as it came back to him.

They'd been driving home in the cab and saw the hotel offering quickie marriages and a free night in the suite. Alex had been all over him all night, obviously insecure about Pyro's comment. So Johnny had suggested they just get married and get it over with.

She'd agreed.

Hah. Big mistake.

"Look… I'm sure this is not that big of a deal."

She picked up the remote control from the TV and chucked it at him "No big deal?!"

"Don't take it out on me! You're just as far in this as I am!" He shouted back, feeling his blood begin to boil.

He braced himself for a fight; for a scream fest or a fit or anything. Instead, she simply tightened her grip on the comforter around her small form and lifted her chin.

"You're right."

He blinked at her, surprised by her reaction.

Her eyes slowly filled with tears. She looked away and let them roll down her cheeks.

Johnny grabbed the trench coat Remy had given her the night before and placed it on her shoulders, rubbing her arms gently.

"Ally… hey…" He turned her chin to make eye contact with her. "We're gunna get through this, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes a vibrant blue from the tears.

Johnny moved away from her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"First things first, we need to call the institute and let Professor X know we're okay."

He made the phone call quickly, leaving out any details other then that they were sorry and they were alright.

When he hung up, Alex had changed back into her costume from the night before – minus the wings- and had Gambit's coat covering the rest of her up.

"Oh God… my dad's gunna kill me…" She shook her head bitterly.

"He doesn't have to know Alex. No one needs to know what happened if… you don't want them to."

She looked at her feet "I feel so…"

"Ally. You know I love you right?" he lifted her chin with his hand "Right?"

She nodded reluctantly. "This… this isn't how it was supposed to be Johnny…" She dragged the back of hand along her cheek, wiping away the tears as they spilled from her eyes.

The sound of her sad voice felt like sharp claws prying at his heart. He put his arm around her again, rubbing her back gently. "I know."

"We were so careful… how…" She shook her head, letting her hand drop helplessly at her side. "I don't even remember… anything…"

He sucked in a breath and pressed his lips together. He should have been more careful. He should have been more… responsible. This was entirely his fault.

"Alex… I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head silently and looked away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You mean the world to me… okay?" He gave her a reassuring kiss on the temple.

She wiped her eyes, gaining her confidence again. "You're right. No one needs to know. Until we can figure this out… it'll be between you and me."

"What should we tell everyone when we get back?" He sat on the bed.

"Well… you said your sister lives in the city, right? We could say we crashed there for the night."

Johnny nodded "Okay."

He pulled his clothes on and ran a hand through his mussed up hair "Well, on a lighter note, I saw the rest of your tattoo."

She gasped and punched him, trying to look serious "Jonathan Storm!" She scowled at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"See? It's alright… It's alright."

She rolled her eyes, catching on to what he was doing "It's aaalright… She moves in mysterious ways."

"That's my girl." He kissed her with a smile. "Let's get going."

They made it back to the institute, to Alex's relief, quietly and without anyone noticing.

---

They managed to sneak in, unnoticed. They'd have to answer to Xavier later, but with the story they'd concocted, he'd commend them for using good judgment in such a situation.

Alex had a shower and half a bottle of Advil before wandering down to the kitchen.

She was pouring herself a cup of coffee when Kitty and Rogue ambled in.

Kitty yawned and touched her head "I'm never drinking again."

"Me neither." Alex decided to drink her coffee black, hoping it would be more potent.

"Seriously. It's no fun. And like, the morning after… just totally sucks."

Rogue threw her hand in the air "Y'just gotta learn t'hold it. Ah've learned how much ah can have before ah get sick an' wind up with a killer hangover." She raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Or without jumpin' up on the bar an' singin' mah own rendition of 'Queen of the Night'…"

Alex let out a low groan and put her head down. "I didn't… please... tell me I didn't."

Rogue smiled. "Sorry Sugah… on a lighter note, you were pretty good. Not that you'll remember."

Alex smiled and took a bite of her bagel, before bringing her mug up to her mouth again.

She took a sip and put her mug back down just as a rather large hand came down on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You got some explainin' t'do kid." Wolverine growled in her ear.

She spun around, her eyes wide and unblinking at him. "Jeeze… you scared the crap outta me!"

"You're gunna be a lot more scared if you don't start explaining where you were last night."

All eyes fell on her. Rogue raised an eyebrow, mid bite, silently questioning her with her stare.

Alex smiled nervously and shook her head at Logan "I don't know what you're talking about…" she said, turning back around in her seat. Logan spun her chair around to face him and snarled. "You had us up half the night, worried sick about you an' Torch." He spun the chair beside her around, straddling it backwards. "You made it personal. And now I'm angry."

He narrowed his eyes "And you won't like me when I'm angry."

Alex looked from her shocked friends back to Logan "Angry? You're angry?! Oh I'm sorry your highness. I didn't report to you!" She pushed him away, jumping up and stomping out of the room.

* * *

**Dum dum dummm... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Loved 'em as always! **

* * *

11

John did his best to explain to everyone where they'd been, sticking firmly to the story they'd planned out. He'd even gone to Xavier himself to explain, just so Alex didn't have to. He felt terrible that he'd put her in this situation.

Apparently Alex had been right; sex does complicate everything. He'd just never realized it before.

How had he never realized it before?! He was Johnny Storm! Ladies man extraordinaire! He was the master of speed dating. Love 'em an' leave 'em. He groaned and rubbed his temples, squeezing his eyes shut.

Rogue put her arm around him as she slid into the rec. room. "Hey! Just a heads up Sugah, maybe stay away from Logan for awhile."

Johnny shook his head. "What?"

"He's out for blood… yours to be exact." She took a bite of her apple giving him a wink. Johnny stepped away from her. "What did I do now?"

It was nearly a week into the new year, nearly a week since…

He shook his head. "I thought we explained to everyone. Nothing happened."

Pyro smirked. "Nothin' happened…" he exchanged a glance with Remy before receiving a firm punch in the arm. Grabbing his newly acquired wound with a silent cry of pain, he looked back at Johnny.

"Nothing!" He squared his jaw as he spoke.

"Ah just don't understand how y'all couldn't make y'way back."

"C'mon mate…y'can tell me…" Pyro leaned in, still rubbing his upper arm. He lowered his gaze slightly, wagging his eyebrows. "Did y'finally claim Fort Knox?"

Johnny drew back to wallop Pyro once again, when he saw Alex walk in through the rec. room doorway. She stopped when she realized what was going on, giving them a frown.

"Rogue?" She looked at the pale girl, her frown lightening a bit. "Can we go… somewhere else? Please?"

Rogue shrugged "Alright."

Then she looked at him. That look… he'd never forget that look for as long as he lived. Shy and withdrawn. But mostly… shameful.

She was ashamed. And it was his fault.

---

Later that same afternoon, he'd been lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands folded on his chest as she paced the room.

"Alex, relax. I took care of it." He'd said, for the third time in five minuets.

"You're sure that the lawyer is able to annul it? I read somewhere that once the marriage has been… consummated… it's a little bit more difficult…"

He nodded "Yes." He sat up "Remember? The whole conversation we had with him about being under the influence? He said it would be no problem. We signed. It's done Alex. I promise."

He lay back down, propping his hands under his head. "Might I just add… you were quite the good consummator…"

She stopped pacing and gaped at him. "John!"

"What!" He laughed "I'm just saying-"

"No! This is _not _the time for jokes…"

"This isn't?! Then when is Alex? It's never the time for jokes… ever. For the past month you've been acting like I tried to murder you!" He fumed as he sat up "Maybe we should just… wash our hands of this so-called 'relationship'. Get out while we're still somewhat ahead."

She pressed his lips together as he stared at her. "You're right."

Her quick agreement caught him off guard slightly. He stood up and moved over to the door.

"Fine." He spat.

She squared her jaw, sensing that she wanted him to try to stop him. She wouldn't. She'd meant what she said. "Fine."

He opened the door and stepped out, slamming it behind him.

Now, nearly a week later, Johnny sat in the living room, by himself, re-living the past month in his head. Kerri stared at him from across the room. She stood and moved over to him, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before looking away and shaking his head

"Nothing."

"Johnny, you can't lie to an empathic woman." She tapped her temple and smiled.

He stared at her again, searching her face before letting out a sigh "It's just Alex."

"Ah…" She nodded "She's giving you trouble is she?"

Johnny furrowed his brow "I don't mean to sound rude Kerri, but why the sudden interest? You haven't spoken more then 3 words to us in the past 6 months and suddenly you're-"

"Johnny, I'm just trying to… call a truce." She held out her hand with a smile "I mean well… I just… have trouble dealing with the past."

Johnny hesitated before shaking her hand "Fine."

"Now. I know Alex better then anyone. Let me guess…" She pursed her lips, forming a thin smile "You can talk to me you know."

"No… actually I don't."

Kerri tilted her head to make eye contact with him. She smiled her eyes deep and captivating. "It's okay Johnny."

His stare was fastened to her deep brown eyes… the way her chestnut hair framed her perfect face.

He smiled before nodding "Okay. I'll talk."

---

Alex looked at her watch and fidgeted. She'd wanted to avoid him at all cost until she went home. One more week to go before she was gone. Out of his life forever. But she couldn't. She had to talk to him.

She wandered down the halls of the institute, peeking in the living room on her way by.

No Johnny.

She furrowed her brow and continued down the hall.

"Bonjour chère." Remy winked at her as he passed by, noticing the upset look on her face. "You feelin' alright?"

She relaxed a little and with a smile, she nodded "Yeah. I'll be okay." She knocked on his door and waited. No answer. So she opened the door.

The blood drained from her face instantly.

Kerri straddled John on his bed, pulling back from a kiss when the door opened. He lay on his back in his boxers, his pants strewn on the floor in front of her; his hands on her waist, under her shirt.

"Alex!" Kerri gasped, genuinely shocked that they'd been interrupted.

Alex spun around on her heel and zipped back down the hall, nearly knocking Gambit down.

"Woah! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Alex ignored his inquiry for her well being, as she stomped down the hall.

"Alex!" Johnny shouted after her, pulling his pants up as he tried running after her.

Gambit raised an eyebrow as he passed, watching as Kerri slipped out of the room, nearly unnoticed.

Alex slammed her bedroom door behind her, staring blankly as she leaned against her door. She heard him yell her name again from down the hall, causing her to reach down and lock the door.

She flicked on her stereo to drown out his voice; some 80's song blasted through her speakers as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Johnny banged on the door, trying to be heard over the sound of music.

He smacked his forehead on the door.

"Y'blew it mon ami." Remy shook his head at Johnny. "Number one rule… don' get caught."

Johnny whipped around and slammed Gambit up against the wall. "Don't start with me Cajun." He spat before storming down the hall.

Gambit charged her doorknob and opened her door.

She sat on her bed. He moved over to her and gently put his arms around her, whispering to her in French.

Kitty and Rogue stepped in, staring at them.

"What happened?" Kitty shook her head, kneeling beside them.

"Kerri." Was all Gambit said. Rogue gritted her teeth, before spinning around and storming out.

"Get y'coward ass back here Torch!" She shouted down the hall, causing everyone to stare.

She punched down his door, Pyro standing behind her.

"What d'you think yer doin'?" She scowled.

"I'm packing." He said, zipping up the duffle bag on his bed. "Kerri was right. I'm not wanted here."

Rogue pushed him backwards, refusing to let him leave. "What d'you mean 'Kerri was right?' Where are you goin'?"

"I'm leaving. Going to someone who needs me."

"An' who is that?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Mystique." He pushed past the angry southerner, ignoring Pyro as he headed out.

"No way mate! You an' Kerri!" He let out a whistle "You ain't plannin' on leavin' ol'Pyro here…?"

Johnny pursed his lips as he walked down the hall "I'll be in the car. I'm leaving in 5 minuets."

And at that, he was gone.

Kitty looked out a broken Alex's window in time to see Johnny speed off of the institute grounds with Pyro, Kerri and Emma Frost.

She shook her head and turned back to Alex.

Alex frowned "I'm fine. Really." She stood up and moved to her bathroom quickly. "I'd rather be alone right now." She said, before disappearing into the room.

* * *

**I'll try to update tomorrow! Don't wanna leave y'all hangin' for too long:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's another chapter! We're nearing the end of this part of the story! (It's a 3 parter... I think. I'm just working on the 3rd part now. :)) Man. It feels like it took me forever to write this story (the first part) and it took no time at all to post it up here! I'm glad everyone is liking this story... this one is my baby. :)**

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Keep em comin'!**

12

Kitty knocked on her door, fluffing her hair as Alex opened it.

"Good morning starshine!" She smiled. Alex cracked a grin at Kitty's attempt to play the song game with her.

"That was pretty good." She nodded.

"Thanks! Okay, so like, let's go. It's been four days and you totally need to get out and do something."

Alex nodded reluctantly "Alright… alright… I'm coming."

Kitty had decided that the best thing for a broken heart was shopping. She dragged Alex and Rogue out to the mall, insisting that it would be fun.

They wandered the mall, drifting from store to store as Kitty tried on different outfits that she said were 'totally cute'.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kitty finally caved into the begging, and they decided to head home.

They walked down the sidewalk, Kitty with an armful of bags, the crisp air causing Alex to shove her hands in her pockets. It had been an unusually mild winter. There wasn't even any snow on the ground.

"I'd offer to help… but I don't really want to." Alex said with a smile.

Kitty huffed sarcastically, grateful to see her friend making jokes again.

Rogue shook her head "Ah'm never goin' shoppin' with you again."

"Yeah, shopping doesn't cure a broken heart… it causes sore feet. Especially when you're broke." Alex added.

Kitty smiled "Well _I_ had fun. You guys just don't understand the like, sanctity of shopping."

Rogue and Alex laughed. "Okay Kit, you're right." Rogue shook her head "You win."

"And besides…" She trailed off as they rounded the corner to the institute.

All three girls stopped.

Flames.

"No." Rogue whispered. They picked up their pace, running the rest of the way there, and coming to a halt at the open front gates.

"No!" She grabbed the iron gate, staring at the flames that menacingly licked the entire left side of the institute.

Kitty moved forward, cautiously looking around. The earth began to rumble under her feet.

The three girls ran to the side, ducking behind a bush. The sight before them made Alex feel sick to her stomach.

The X-men fought off Mystique and her New Brotherhood with the rest of the students scrambling for safety.

Her eyes scanned the scene. Kerri stood back with Mystique, a smug look on both of their faces.

Pyro had made a sentinel out of fire and was laughing hysterically as people ran from it. The one Rogue referred to as Toad leapt around Wolverine, taunting him.

And then she saw him. A sob welled up in her throat at the sight of the man engulfed in flames as he provided more flames for Pyro to manipulate, hovering feet off the ground.

She watched Storm hover in the air as dark clouds began forming above them. Rain began pouring down, putting Pyro's fire out. The Human Torch was still ablaze.

Rogue stood "We need to help."

Cyclops tried keeping the students calm and Bobby frantically tried putting the fire out with his ice.

Kitty nodded and Alex reluctantly agreed. She hadn't been in many danger room sims, and honestly, she was a lover, not a fighter. Her powers wouldn't help her here. But she had to do as much as she could.

As they ran over, Kerri's eyes met hers. Even from such a distance, Alex could see her foster sister tense up at the sight of her.

"Why are y'doin' this Mystique?!" Rogue shouted at her 'Mother'.

The evil woman's smile sent a chill down her spine. "Because we can."

Her yellow eyes fell on Alex and narrowed "She's the one that ruined the plan?"

Kerri nodded. If Alex hadn't caught her mid-seduction, she would have had more time to collect more students. But she'd run out of time.

"Send them after her." Mystique said very matter-of-factly.

Kerri hesitated, staring at Alex before biting her lip. She sucked in a breath "Boys!"

They all turned to face her.

"New plan! Sweet pea over there…" She pointed at Alex who stood, very much like a deer caught in the headlights. "Who wants to bring her to me?"

They all jumped at the chance to impress Kerri, but she held up a hand. "Only one of you…" She smiled at Johnny, enjoying how ironic it would be if he did the job. "Go get her tiger."

"Run." Kitty pursed her lips, knowing full well there was no way Alex could defend herself. Not against the Human Torch.

Wolverine checked a blazing Johnny, throwing him off course. He winced at the pain of his burning flesh before his powers kicked in.

Johnny stood up quickly, ignoring all obstacles in his path. With his sights locked on Alex, he lept up into the air and frowned. Running just made him more angry.

Alex ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She dodged everything in her way with ease, but she began to feel tightness in her chest. It started burning. She began to slow.

He grabbed her arm, burning her and causing her to fall to the ground with a shout. A blast from Cyclops sent him flying backwards hitting the ground with a thud, making the torch to go out almost instantly.

Alex stopped, looking at his limp body.

"Go Alex! Run!" Scott yelled at her.

Hesitation.

"Alexis!" Scott shouted again.

She ignored him, moving over to Johnny anyways.

She knelt down by him, and bit her lip. She couldn't just leave him like this. No matter what had happened between them, she still loved him. And furthermore, this was Kerri's doing, not his. Before she could find another reason why she should be there for him, he grabbed her arm again, springing up and yanking her with him.

"Johnny don't!" She pleaded quietly.

Before Johnny had a chance to do anything else, Angel swooped down and scooped Alex up, pulling her out of harms way.

Johnny stared up at them; common sense beginning to dawn on him just before he threw a fireball at them.

Kerri grabbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut. For some reason her empathy was suddenly overpowering.

She fell to her knees and shook her head "Stop!" She screamed.

Mystiques men stopped and looked at her.

Mystique fumed "Don't stop! We almost have them!" the blue woman looked from Kerri back to the men who were hesitating.

Johnny frowned. What was he doing? Had he just tried to hurt Alex?! He dropped to his knees and put his head down.

Kerri stood, and gritted her teeth "Go home! We're done here!" she shouted.

Mystique grabbed Kerri by the neck, pulling her in closely and hissing "We are _not_ done! Finish them!"

"It's over Mystique." Wolverine growled, "An' now you have to deal with me."

Mystique frowned aad tossed Kerri aside calling her men back. They scrambled away like rats from a flood.

Silence. Terrible, awkward silence filled the air.

Johnny rested his head in his hands and Storm knelt down beside him.

"It's alright child." She said softly "It's done."

He looked at the charred building and shook his head "I'm so sorry…"

She smiled and rubbed his back "It's finished."

Warren landed, setting Alex down gently. She smiled at him saddly, thanking him for the rescue.

"Any time." He tucked a blonde hair behind her ear with a smile.

Johnny moved over to her, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

At that moment, she did something that sent a chill down his spine. A simple action that would haunt him forever.

She flinched.

She nodded looking around at all the damage, still clinging to Warren.

He'd done this. Johnny Storm.

Kerri stumbled to her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She limped over to Alex and flung her arms around her neck. "I'm so sorry Ally… I felt your thoughts! I felt your… feelings!" She shook her head "I'm so sorry…"

Alex was taken aback slightly before returning the hug. "It's okay Ker." She whispered. "It's alright."

Rogue stared at the burned side of the building with a frown, looking at Logan and giving him a shrug. "It's not _that_ bad… Ah guess."

* * *

**Almost finished! Again, I'm realizing how short this story actually is. It took me like a year to write it. LOL! Ah well. Whatev. D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Chapter in this... chapter... lol :)**

13

It would take them a mere week to have the institute repaired and back to normal.

They'd come to the conclusion that Mystique was using the Institute as a practice mission. What the main mission would have been… they'd never know. They could only speculate and pray she never had such power again.

Alex was gone now.

Johnny zipped up his bag, remembering their last conversation.

Kerri had stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her with a sad smile. Her hair pulled back in a rare ponytail.

She took Alex by the hand and walked her outside where her friends waited to see her off.

Alex put her bag in the trunk of the cab and smiled softly. "Take care Kerri. Behave."

Kerri gave her a hug "Of course."

Rogue and Kitty said their goodbyes next, followed by everyone else.

When it was Gambit's turn he gave her a bear hug and smiled "Don' do anythin' Remy wouldn' do."

She laughed with tired eyes "Remy doesn't need t'worry about that."

"'Dis 's fo'you chère." He handed her a card with a smirk on his face.

She took the card. With one look at it, she let out a throaty laugh.

"The Ace of Spades!" She shook her head "Thank you Gambit."

He winked and gave her hand a kiss. "Don' be a stranger p'tiete renarde."

She slid into the cab and nodded to the driver.

"Wait!" Johnny stood in front of the cab, causing the driver to turn around and look at her.

"One more." The man muttered to her.

Johnny opened the cab door and leaned down.

"You weren't going to say goodbye to me?"

"You weren't here." She pursed her lips.

He shook his head "Alex, you don't need to leave… we can work this out."

She nodded "Yeah John… I do need to go. It'll do us good. We'll talk when I come back."

"You mean _if _you come back." He looked intently into her eyes.

She looked away. It was apparent to him that she wasn't truly planning on coming back.

He knelt down and began to sing in a soft whisper "Give me a whisper, and give me a sigh… give me a kiss before you, tell me goodbye." He took her hand "Don't you take it so hard now. And please don't take it so bad. I'll still be thinkin' of you… and the time we had… baby."

She cleared her throat and looked back at him "Stop it."

Giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

She nodded "Goodbye Johnny."

He stepped back and closed the door, watching the cab pull away.

Johnny had stood in the road silently for a few moments before shoving his hands in his pockets and sullenly heading back inside.

And that was it. She was gone.

Kitty and Rogue sat in the living room, playing go fish to Gambit's disappointment.

"Got any nahnes?" Rogue asked lazily.

"Go fish." Kitty sighed, flicking her cards together, creating a snapping sound.

Gambit looked at them and shook his head "If y'gunna play cards, at least play a real game."

"Any Sevens?" Kitty asked ignoring Gambit's comment.

Rogue handed Kitty the seven of hearts and smiled at him "It's the only game Kitty likes."

"It's the only one I'm good at!" She took the seven of hearts and slapped it down with the seven of spades.

"Vhere are you going?" Kurt asked, causing everyone to look up. Johnny stood in the doorway with his bag packed.

He cleared his throat "My sister, Sue and her fiancé asked me to join their team. I wasn't sure at first… but I guess the decision was made easy for me."

"You don't vant to be an X-man?" Kurt furrowed his brow.

Rogue shook her head "Doesn' matter whether or not he's an X-man, it's what his sister's team stands for. They ain't some human hatin' group…"

"No, they're not. Suzie needs me more then you guys ever will." He smiled "They only have a three person team."

Kitty frowned. "So that's it. You're leaving."

He nodded lightly. "Don't make a big deal of it though. I've already told Professor X. And besides, I'll be in the city… I'll visit."

Gambit nodded and shook his hand "Good luck mon ami."

"Thanks." He said with a half grin "You guys too."

And with that, he waved lightly and left.

* * *

**Don't WORRY... There's a sequal. :)**


End file.
